Tigerstar's Deputy
by GayCatLuvr321
Summary: Tigerclaw's surroundings faded away until all that surrounded him was a forest of flames, and a voice that spoke with hundreds upon thousands of cats forgotten to the mist of time. And as one, they spoke, shaking Tigerclaw and the highrock and the ground beneath him to its roots. "Only the Tiger who can both control and obey Fire can give power to Thunder and Lightning."
1. Fire and Tiger

**haha been a while guys,,, i'm not dead, but I had a thing and decided to show it off i guess? this right here is a cool AU I thought of. maybe it'll actually get somewhere,,, haha,,, ha,, haaaa,,,, okay but in all seriousness let's go**

 **-break-**

Tigerclaw stood hunched over the now prone form of ThunderClan's former leader, blood dripping from his muzzle. He was almost finished. Almost at his goal. He had just about killed Bluestar and would soon claim his rightful place as leader of ThunderClan, and after that he would fix everything that was rotten about his Clan. He just had one more thing to do.

"Tigerclaw!" One of the rogues called to him, "Have you finished her off yet? We're losing too many cats out there and need to pull back now or we'll lose!" Tigerclaw beckoned the cat over. The cat flinched at the sight of Bluestar gurgling out blood and her last bits of life.

"Would you care to do the honors?" Tigerclaw said, eyes gleaming menacingly in the half light. The cat who looked at him in surprise, before grinning wildly, something nearing insanity painting his eyes.

"Gladly." The cat then savagely bit into Bluestar's neck, right where Tigerclaw had, and the loud snapping noise confirmed that Bluestar's last life was now long gone. Tigerclaw then turned on the cat, shoving him to the ground and ripping into his throat. The cat let out a loud screech and violently struggled, but after a moment, fell limp. Tigerclaw then turned and exited the leader's den, leaping into the battle with a rage and ferocity that should only ever be found on a cat who had lost something very precious to them. But Tigerclaw was so close to having it all, that he could go wild against this mange.

Tigerclaw's clanmates looked on in surprise as he gave near lethal blows to any rogues he could reach. Fireheart especially was shocked at this turn of events but fought with the same conviction. Tigerclaw saw out of the corner of his eyes multiple rogues retreating into the night, and he began to fight with less ferocity and more precision, aiming on driving out the cats. Eventually ThunderClan did so, and cats around Tigerclaw cheered at the victory as Tigerclaw forced an air of sadness to come around him. He then turned and leapt up onto highrock.

"Warriors of ThunderClan," he called out, and what were now his warriors turned to him as he continued, "While we may have claimed this victory as our own, I have terrible news." The cats looked amongst themselves with worry and fear. What could've happened that had Tigerclaw of all cats this grave?

"I had gone to tell Bluestar that we were being attacked, but when I found her," Tigerclaw hung his head, "She had been murdered by one of the rogues." Horrified gasps rang out through the clearing, and when Tigerclaw looked up he made eye contact with forest green eyes that peered into his soul and told him that they knew.

"It is with a heavy head and a heavier heart that I pronounce myself the new leader of ThunderClan." Tigerclaw went on, looking away from that hateful, green-eyed stare.

"Before I choose my deputy I will allow my Clan time to mourn the loss of its leader." Tigerclaw finished before jumping down. Whitestorm and Cinderpelt hesitantly walked into the leader's den and exited moments later with Bluestar's torn, beaten, and bloody form held between them. The sight elicited gasps from Tigerclaw's clanmates, and even he had to look away, guilt ripping through him. This had been what he wanted hadn't it? Tigerclaw had known the consequences. But still…

As the sun began to lower in the reddening sky and Tigerclaw's clanmates mourned their leader, Tigerclaw pondered over who his deputy would be. He had promised the position to Darkstripe, but his apprentice was a little too unstable to be trusted with that position. He thought that maybe Longtail could. But no, Longtail was too young and rowdy. Tigerclaw thought over the remaining warriors. Sandstorm and Dustpelt had had no apprentices of their own and were too young regardless. Brackenfur was far too young. Fireheart was out of the question. Tigerstar didn't know or trust Runningwind enough. So that left it between Mousefur and Whitestorm. Eventually, Tigerclaw decided on Whitestorm, his former fellow apprentice and close friend.

However, right as he stood on the highrock, preparing to call out to his Clan, the setting sun cast a red glow on the camp, highlighting a certain fiery orange cat with hateful green eyes. And as Tigerclaw looked at Fireheart, his surroundings faded away until all that surrounded him was a forest of flames, and a voice that spoke with hundreds upon thousands of cats forgotten to the mist of time. And as one, they spoke, shaking Tigerclaw and the highrock and the ground beneath him to its roots.

 ** _"Only the Tiger who can both control and obey Fire can give power to Thunder and Lightning."_**

Tigerclaw shuddered back into reality, guilt clawing at his heart as the foremost voices of those were of Lionheart and Spottedleaf and Bluestar and Tigerclaw's own mother. And he knew what he had to do.

"Let all cat old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" The cats who Tigerclaw had grown with and watched grow looked up at him with bated breath.

"I say these words before Starclan, that the spirits of our warrior ancestors and Bluestar herself may hear and approve of my choice." Darkstripe puffed his chest out proudly, likely preparing to be named deputy.

"The new deputy of ThunderClan," Tigerclaw took a breath before finishing, "Will be Fireheart!"

-break-

 **aaaaaaand that was chapter 1! yeah! only 50 million more to go! haha... ha... haaaa... this is going to kill me dear lord**


	2. Turmoil

**yOOOOOO two chapters in two days i'm on a roll. also i might have called Fireheart Firestar in this somewhere so sorry :/ this chapters also shorter so sorry.**

 **-break-**

For a moment Fireheart had simply stood there dumbstruck while his clanmates cheered around him. He had been certain that the moment Tigerclaw became Tigerstar would be the end of Fireheart, but here he stood still alive and well. What was Tigerclaw's—or Tigerstar's, now—game this time? Was this some ploy?

"Hey, Fireheart! Calm down! You look like you're about ready to claw your own ears out!" Graystripe purred with laughter. Sandstorm snorted at the tom. Fireheart continued to worry. Tigerstar had gone out with Yellowfang to receive his nine lives not long ago and just the thought of Tigerstar getting his nine lives made this all too real. Made the fact that Bluestar was dead all too real.

"Fireheart," Said tom looked up to find Whitestorm padding over to him followed by a couple other warriors, "What now?" What now? Panic maybe? Tigerclaw was leader and Fireheart was his deputy and everything the Fireheart knew had flipped. Oh Whitestorm was probably talking about the rogues.

"We should send out cats to each of our borders to make sure those rogues were chased out completely. Whitestorm," Fireheart spoke, trying not to look at the pride in Whitestorm's eyes, "You take Sandstorm and Longtail and go by the RiverClan border until twolegplace." Fireheart looked over Whitestorm to see who else was with him.

"Mousefur, you take Graystripe, Dustpelt, and Runningwind by the ShadowClan border. And I'll take Darkstripe and Brackenfur to go through tallpines." the group of cats separated into three and before heading out, Fireheart went to check on Cinderpelt.

"Can you handle the 'paws while we're out?" He asked jokingly and Cinderpelt gave him a tired smile and nodded. Fireheart gave one last once over of the camp before motioning for Darkstripe and Brackenfur to follow him. Fireheart quickly noticed the bitter rage painted on Darkstripe's face and briefly wondered what could've caused him to become so angry. Perhaps he had expected to become deputy? It would make sense with his and Tigerstar's dynamic.

At the border with twolegplace Fireheart and the other two tom's looked and sniffed down the entire border but found almost nothing, until…

"Fireheart!" the orange tom looked up at Brackenfur, replying "What is it?" As he walked over to Brackenfur he noticed a small tuft of pure white fur caught in some bushes. He leaned down and sniffed at it. That was Cloudpaw's scent.

"What do you think Cloudpaw was doing out here? Were you with him?" Brackenfur asked, continuing down the border. Fireheart thought for a moment. It was likely that Cloudpaw had gone to visit his mother, Fireheart's sister. But why go alone?

"Yes I was with him. We were hunting at tallpines and strayed to close to the border." Brackenfur let out a hum of understanding. Fireheart felt a little bad for lying, but knew that Cloudpaw and his constant visits to twolegplace were against the warrior code. The trio continued along the border until they reached the thunderpath and met up with the group patrolling the ShadowClan border.

"We found scent of the rogues crossing the Thunderpath, but found no rogues themselves." Mousefur reported. Fireheart nodded saying that they had found nothing by twolegplace. The two patrols walked together back to camps where they found Whitestorm's patrol which reported that they found no scent of rogues. Once that was done, Fireheart sent the cats to their dens, dragging Graystripe away from the group to stand guard at the front of the camp.

"But Fireheart!" Graystripe whined, "I want to check on my kits!" Fireheart rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Featherkit and Stormkit are probably asleep. You can check on them in the morning." Graystripe whined some more but soon gave up on convincing Fireheart. It was then, as the cool night air breezed around him, that Fireheart had time to think on today.

Tigerstar had definitely killed Bluestar no matter how he made it look. But what was the point of making Fireheart deputy? If Tigerstar wanted Fireheart dead he would have either killed Fireheart then and there. And yet Fireheart was deputy? Perhaps this was some ploy to gain the loyalty of his clanmates.

Just as the sun started to cast its first light on the forest, Fireheart heard a sound from just past the entrance of camp. And surely enough, a moment later Tigerstar and Yellowfang emerged and while Yellowfang continued towards the medicine den, Tigerstar stopped and turned to Fireheart. A tire amber gaze gave Fireheart a once-over.

"Organize the dawn patrol and possibly a hunting patrol and then come see me. We need to talk."

 **-break-**

 **well now that that's done, 'till next time! let's hope that's not a year later or smth *sweats***


	3. Cold Eyes, Kind Heart

**in this chapter it's revealed that i'm actually just a filthy tigerstar sympathizer. haha. look he's just so interesting and i'm disappointed that the only thing he ever was was THE BAD GUY**

 **-break-**

Fireheart was wishing now that he hadn't stood guard. Maybe then he could have snuck off on a patrol. He should've done that anyways, but here he was now, in what had been Bluestar's den just yesterday.

"T-Tigerstar?" A deep chuckle sounded from inside the den.

"There's no need to act like I'm about to kill you Fireheart." Fireheart flinched at that. Tigerstar walked past him out of the den, motioning for Fireheart to follow. The two made their way out of camp and once they were nearing the sandy hollow, Tigerstar spoke.

"My father was once the leader of ThunderClan," Fireheart whipped his head around in surprise, both at Tigerstar speaking and what he had said. "He didn't die proudly in battle or peacefully in age or sickness. He left my Clan when I was barely a moon old. Left my Clan to become a kittypet of all things. He had been a warrior almost all of his nine lives, but at the end of his last he just left. Left me and my mother when we had just lost my two sisters." Fireheart remained silent, unsure of what to say to that. He and Tigerstar had stopped walking and now stood beneath the owl tree.

"My mentor was what I used to plug up the hole my father had left. Thistleclaw was violent in battle, yes, and was a bit brash, but he was a good warrior. The leader before Bluestar—Sunstar—was losing his deputy to sickness. He had narrowed his replacement choices to two cats, Bluestar and my mentor, Thisteclaw. However, at the time, Bluestar had recently had kits. Three kits name Mosskit, Stonekit, and Mistykit. Supposedly they were attacked and killed by a badger, which let Bluestar become deputy, but on a gathering night some five or so moons later, Crookedstar had two new apprentices by the names of Stonepaw and Mistypaw that looked eerily similar to Bluestar. I asked one of the RiverClan warriors who the kits' parents were, and all of them claimed that Oakheart just brought them in one day."

Fireheart tensed, realizing that Tigerstar knew the truth of those kits.

"I may not deserve to be leader, but Bluestar sent away her kits, likely killing one in the process, so she deserved that position as much as me." Fireheart blinked. He hadn't thought of it like that. Tigerstar stood and stretched.

"I will not kill you. As much as I hate you for your kittypet blood, I am willing to look past it for myself and my Clan." Tigerstar swung his amber gaze over so it rested on Fireheart. "Do not make me regret this." Fireheart resisted the urge to flinch at that. Tigerstar began the trek home when stopped, almost causing Fireheart to crash into him. Tigerstar looked around pointedly before sniffing the air. A deep growl resounded in his throat

"RiverClan." Tigerstar ground out. Fireheart blinked as Tigerstar began swiftly making his way back to camp. Fireheart did his best to keep up. They must be trying to get Graystripe's kits again, Fireheart thought, but didn't vocalize it. What would Tigerstar do? Fireheart now knew with more clarity how much his new leader looked down on inter-clan relationships and the kits that almost inevitably came with them, But would Tigerstar send them away to appease RiverClan?

Arriving at camp, Fireheart immediately noticed that hostilities were rising. Longtail was clearly outraged by the three RiverClan cats in front of him, and many others were protectively crowding around the nursery. Tigerstar marched his way over to Leopardfur, who turned to him.

"I demand to see Bluestar! She'll realize that these kits should go to RiverClan." Leopardfur hissed. Tigerstar gained a scowl and Fireheart tensed, worried he might attack the RiverClan deputy.

"While it is true that their mother was of RiverClan, their only living parent is right here," Tigerstar gestured to Graystripe who stood nervously by the nursery, "Would you be so cruel as to deprive two kits of their only parent?" Leopardfur looked affronted at this.

"We have plenty of queens who'd be happy to foster these-" "We have a perfectly fine foster here!" Tigerstar's angered voice raised in volume and Leopardfur shrunk back slightly.

"We have already lost our leader and now you would dare try to take these two kits from us!?" Leopardfur let out a gasp at that. Fireheart forced his gaze away from Mistyfoot and Stonefur, looking at the enraged Tigerstar. Was this really all an act? Leopardfur glanced back at her two warriors before sighing.

"Very well," She stated, turning. "These kits will remain in ThunderClan." Fireheart sagged in relief and noticed Graystripe almost collapsing. Fireheart looked at Tigerstar and was met with an amber gaze. Fireheart tentatively smiled and Tigerstar let out a huff before turning and walking off. Fireheart couldn't help but wonder if Bluestar would have done the same.

-break-

That night, while Fireheart was tightly curled up next to the body of his best friend, he dreamt of ThunderClan camp. At first he didn't quite realize what it was about, but then he spotted Bluestar. He attempted calling out to her, but suddenly found that no sound was coming from him. Fireheart instead bounded over to her but halted abruptly when he got closer. Bluestar looked… in a word, young. No silver fur around her muzzle and with almost no scars. Her eyes felt less wise and more… youthful, Fireheart supposed.

Fireheart then turned at the sound of a cat's joyful meowing. He turned to see a dark brown tabby play-fighting with a white tom kit. Fireheart felt that they were both somewhat familiar, when he realized as bright amber eyes glanced by him. That was Tigerstar and Whitestorm! Fireheart tried to look more in depth at the two when the world around him warped into pitch black and then to a starry forest.

Fireheart turned to see Spottedleaf behind him. His eyes brightened at her appearance and he was about to rush over to her when he noticed her grim appearance.

"Spottedleaf? What's wrong?" He inquired, nerves making him shift his weight on his paws.

"Fireheart, you can't trust Tigerstar. Don't let him fool you!" She growled. Fireheart was taken aback by this. Why was Spottedleaf suddenly so cold.

"Why did you show me that then?" Fireheart asked. Spottedleaf's gaze that bordered on hateful turned to confusion.

"Showed you…?" Her answer made something slimy and cold drop down in Fireheart's stomach. If it wasn't Spottedleaf, then who and why? And why would Spottedleaf be so adamant Fireheart not trust Tigerstar?

Fireheart suddenly jerked awake. His dream was already getting fuzzy, but Fireheart could clearly remember one thing; Amber eyes filled with joy, laughter, and youth. What could have made those eyes so cold?

 **-break-**

 **So! Tigerstar is chaotic neutral instead of chaotic evil, graystripe and kits will remain in thunderclan, and a thing you'll notice about me is i generally disapprove of Spottedleaf's weird stalker tendencies. also i'm not doing bad on updates which is gR EA T**


	4. Full Moon Interlude

**short chapter is short. Sorry. But on another note, I've been wondering if any of you guys would like to see any specific pairings, considering I currently only have 1 and a half concrete ones. i'm open to suggestions here guys. please.**

 **-break-**

The full moon hung heavy over the forest like a sleeping silver cat surrounded by fireflies in the night. Fireheart's paws moved briskly over leaves and twigs and loose dirt. Any other time he would be soft and silent, listening closely to the sounds of sleeping life all around him, but ThunderClan was already late.

As he continued not quite shoulder to shoulder with Tigerstar, Fireheart spotted the gigantic four trees that marked the place of the gathering. Entering the hollow, Fireheart took note of any cats he knew in the hollow. He spotted Onewhisker and thought of going over to him, but realized that now he would stand by the other deputies.

Fireheart made his way to the base of the rock the leaders stood on and was given notice by the other three cats straight away. A look of confusion was shown in the eyes of Cinderfur and Deadfoot, but a sort of sorrowful resignation was all Fireheart could see in Leopardfur's eyes.

"So it is true then." Leopardfur's words were spoken not as a question, but a statement. The finality of it caused Fireheart to look down at his paws in a solemn nod. The two other cats looked on in confusion and worry.

"What's happened? Is ThunderClan alright?" Deadfoot asked, and Fireheart gave him a weak smile.

"We are alright, if a bit shaken. Wait and it will be addressed tonight." Fireheart said softly. Cinderfur's eyes projected almost fear, and once more Fireheart felt proud in these cats for how much they could care for each other.

"The gathering shall now convene!" Fireheart looked up at the resounding sound of Tallstar's voice. Tigerstar quickly leapt up to join the other leaders, startling a meow of surprise from Nightstar.

"Tigerclaw? What are you doing up here? Where is Bluestar?" Nightstar meowed, a tinge of annoyance apparent in his voice. Tigerstar stepped forward.

"Recently," Tigerstar spoke to all the cats, "A large group of rogues attacked our camp. While few cats had serious injuries, we did have a single death. Bluestar lost her last life in this battle." For a moment Fireheart truly forgot that Tigerstar had been the one to kill Bluestar, as the regret in his voice felt all too real.

"As her deputy," Tigerstar went on, "I have now become Tigerstar. My appointed deputy is Fireheart. In other news," Fireheart tuned the rest out, looking across the gathered cats and feeling surprised at the amount of them that looked so sorrowful. Had Bluestar been that renowned throughout the forest? Perhaps.

 **-break-**

Once again, once he returned from the gathering, Fireheart dreamt of a starry forest. But without Spottedleaf this time. In her place was a black she-cat with two kits tumbling over her paws—one black and one gray, both she-kits.

"When I came to StarClan," Fireheart jumped as she turned and spoke to him. "I was told that it had been a mistake that my son ever lived through his first night. That he should have died with his sisters." Fireheart blinked. Who was this cat's son?

"And while it was true that he would grow up to do horrible things, on some nights I see him sleeping and I could never even imagine him doing what he has done. All I can see is the poor little kit whose only family left was me." The black she-cat looked up to the sky and sighed.

"If I may," Fireheart began softly, "Who was your son?" The she-cat laughed but did not answer. Although, as light began swallowing the forest, Fireheart swore he could hear her speak again.

 _"You already know."_

Fireheart looked up, eyes bleary and noticed that a cat was stalking out of the warriors den. At first he thought nothing of it, but decided to look again. And through tears of sleep, Fireheart saw Darkstripe making his way out of camp. Fireheart's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but for now sleep was more important. Fireheart fell back to sleep, dreams of gray and black kits dancing around a brown tabby filling his head.

 **-break-**

 **the end for now! again, if you have any pairing recommendations, please say them! it'd really help me out!**


	5. Clouded Thoughts

***kicks down door* gUESS WHO GOT OUT ANOTHER CHAPTER IN THE SAME DAY! its me. shortest chapter so far is then followed by _longest_ chapter so far. huh. But yeah, Cloudpaw's arc is kind of different in this. You'll also probably notice while reading this fic that the events are kind of twisted around here and there. That's because I've only read the original series once and that was in like. third grade or something. so uh. sorry.**

 **-break-**

Fireheart had begun to notice things about Cloudpaw. Things like how despite the fact that Cloudpaw was eating less and less, he was getting fatter and fatter. Things like how Fireheart could always smell Cloudpaw's scent on the border by twolegplace. Fireheart had even went to Princess and asked if she had seen Cloudpaw recently. Fireheart had given Cloudpaw the benefit of the doubt, but Princess stated she hadn't seen him in a while.

So Fireheart decided it was time to figure out where Cloudpaw was going. That day, when Cloudpaw went out on his daily excursion, Fireheart followed him out of camp. They entered twolegplace and Fireheart felt a sense of hollow disappointment begin creeping up on him. Cloudpaw headed deeper and deeper in, and the feeling within Fireheart became greater and greater until it anchored at the doorstep of a twoleg den.

Cloudpaw let out a loud yowl that almost made Fireheart give up his hiding spot. Cloudpaw continued to do this until the door swung open and a twoleg came out, holding a very familiar dish. The twoleg set the dish down and as it started running its paw down Cloudpaw's back, Fireheart felt that feeling of disappointment swallow him whole.

After finishing, Cloudpaw stayed for a little more of the twoleg's paw, before getting up and scurrying off past Fireheart. Remaining unnoticed, Fireheart followed Cloudpaw until they were out of twolegplace. Upon leaving the white fences and stone paths behind, Fireheart padded up behind his nephew.

"Cloudpaw," Fireheart's tone did nothing to hide the feelings churning within him, and Cloudpaw spun around with wide eyes. "How long have you been doing this?" Cloudpaw at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"Not… Not _that_ long, I just… It's just that… Why do you care anyways?" Cloudpaw growled defensively. Fireheart frowned at him.

"Not only are you my apprentice, Cloudpaw, you are my nephew. My family. And you've been going out and doing… _This_?" Fireheart felt his cold disappointment begin to be replaced by stinging anger. Cloudpaw looked up at Fireheart with defiance before turning and walking off.

" _Cloudpaw_ -" Cloudpaw groaned loudly, interupting Fireheart.

"What _ever_. I'll stop." The white tom ran off into the woods, and Fireheart had a sneaking suspicion that Cloudpaw would not stop as he stated so kindly.

 **-break-**

"Tigerstar? Can I speak with you about something?" The brown tabby gave Fireheart an acknowledging glance and nodded.

"Well you see," Fireheart started, trying to figure out how he should continue, "I noticed recently that Cloudpaw's been acting strange lately and going off by himself, so I decided to follow him and well, he uh… He's been going to twolegplace and eating kittypet food." Tigerstar tensed as Fireheart finished. For a moment a complete silence was held between the two.

"Tell Cloudpaw that he is to be confined to camp for the next moon." Tigerstar said monotone. Fireheart resisted a wince and nodded.

 **-break-**

"What do you _mean_ confined to camp!?" Cloudpaw shouted. Fireheart sighed.

"I mean just that. This is your punishment for disobeying the warrior code and acting like a kittypet." Fireheart meowed calmly. A burning rage was stored within Cloudpaw's blue eyes, and he stormed off past Fireheart to the apprentices' den. Fireheart felt that cold disappointment fill him once more, but now directed at himself. Was this his fault? Fireheart decided he needed time to himself.

 **-break-**

That night, Fireheart dreamt of shadows hiding cats and a sea of blood and death and darkness, held aloft by bones and claws. Fireheart jolted awake to see Darkstripe once again leaving early in the morning. Before Fireheart could think anything of it, Graystripe rolled over and onto him.

"Graystripe!" Fireheart hissed quietly. The tom made a quiet grunt, but otherwise did not budge. Fireheart sighed and decided to let Graystripe squish him for now, but Graystripe was getting dawn patrol duty today.

 **-break-**

It had been half a moon since Cloudpaw's confinement to camp and the apprentice was starting to get antsy. And it appeared to Fireheart that perhaps his apprentice had gotten fed up with his confinement. The orange tom had searched every nook and cranny of camp, but could not find Cloudpaw.

With a heavy heart, Fireheart headed towards twolegplace, finding Cloudpaw's scent and following it. It was late and the stars lit his path until the lights of twolegplace blocked them out. Of course Cloudpaw would end up going back here, wouldn't he. What was so great about it anyways? Kittypet food wasn't even that-

"Help! _Help_!" Fireheart tensed and looked up. That was Cloudpaw's voice! Cloudpaw was in trouble! Before Fireheart knew quite what he was doing, he started running towards where he heard Cloudpaw's cries and found a twoleg carrying the struggling apprentice in its paws. Fireheart didn't hesitate to run up to the twoleg and climb up it to swipe at its paws.

Fireheart was thrown off as the twoleg dropped Cloudpaw, and he swiftly turned and picked up the apprentice, running as fast as he could out of twolegplace. As gray and silver turned into green and brown, Fireheart slowed, adrenaline fading. He stopped and set down Cloudpaw, reprimanding words on the tip of his tongue, when he saw the state Cloudpaw was in.

Cloudpaw had curled in on himself slightly and was shaking almost violently. His breathing was heavy, and Fireheart couldn't help but see the tiny ball of fur he had brought to ThunderClan in Leaf-Bare. Fireheart sighed and curled around his apprentice—no—his _nephew_ and quietly attempted to reassure the shaken tom.

After a while, Cloudpaw's shaking ceases and his breathing became even. Fireheart nudged him, and was met with tired blue eyes.

"I know you've had a long day," Cloudpaw meowed softly, "But do you think we could go hunting or something? I'm not really ready to go back to camp." Fireheart smiled at Cloudpaw who gave him a look.

"Sure. I bet I can catch more than you." Cloudpaw let out a sound akin to a bird squawking at his mentor's challenge. Fireheart purred in amusement as the white apprentice jumped up, a fire in his eyes. Cloudpaw wouldn't go back to twolegplace now. Fireheart was sure of it.

 **-break-**

It was early in the morning when the two returned. As it turned out, Cloudpaw ended up catching more than Fireheart, and the apprentice was certainly smug about it. At the entrance of camp the duo were met with Darkstripe who had just exited.

"And where are you off to this early, Darkstripe?" Fireheart asked. Darkstripe glared down at Fireheart.

"Nowhere is where." Darkstripe muttered, shoving past Fireheart. With narrowed eyes he watched Darkstripe go.

"Fireheart?" Cloudpaw asked, a bit of worry tainting his voice. Fireheart shook himself. He had more important things to do right now. Like organizing dawn patrol and telling Tigerstar about the previous night. Oh no.

-break-

"Tigerstar?" Fireheart asked, stepping into Tigerstar's den. The tabby looked at him, exhaustion clear on his face.

"I think Cloudpaw's learned his lesson. I'm certain he won't be going back to twolegplace again." Tigerstar looked Fireheart up and down for any lack of conviction before nodding.

"If you think so." Fireheart was about to turn and leave when he paused.

"Can I ask what has you like this?" Fireheart asked, speaking softly as not to aggravate his leader. Tigerstar let out a long suffering sigh.

"Goldenflower and I got into an argument is all." Fireheart blinked. Thinking back on it he had noticed that Goldenflower and Tigerstar were interacting less and less, and said interactions were becoming less friendly.

"Will you two stay mates?" Fireheart asked, and was surprised by the bark of laughter that Tigerstar let out.

"Oh I'd be surprised if she admitted we were ever mates. Besides, she's been taken by someone else for quite some time now." Fireheart blinked, confusion clear on his face.

"Who is Goldenflower with then? And why did she have kits with you?" Tigerstar gave Fireheart a smug smile.

"Goldenflower is mates with Brindleface. I'm sure you can figure out the rest." Tigerstar meowed, standing and stretching as realization dawned on Fireheart. That was why the two queens had always been so close. Tigerstar walked towards the exit of the den motioning for Fireheart to follow. And follow Fireheart did, mind filled with connections he had never noticed before. Cloudpaw jumped up when he saw Fireheart coming.

"Fireheart! Do I get to go out of camp now?" Cloudpaw asked, bouncing on his front paws. Before Fireheart could answer, Tigerstar did it for him.

"Yeah, you're free to go run around the forest now." Cloudpaw almost leapt in joy, and turned to Brightpaw and Swiftpaw behind him. The three grinned at each other and ran through the exit of camp shoulder to shoulder. Fireheart couldn't help but smile at his nephew—who at times felt more like Fireheart's own son.

And as Tawnykit and Stormkit and their respective siblings begged and pleaded for the newly apprenticed Ashpaw and Fernpaw to take the kits with them out of camp, Fireheart let his earlier meeting with Darkstripe slip away from him. For now, Fireheart was at peace.

 **-break-**

 **uuuuuuuuugh the ending is bad but whatever I was rushing this by the end. SO. Goldenflower and Brindleface. Thoughts anybody?**

 **(also i'm still very open to pairing suggestions please help)**


	6. Young Blood

**hhheeeeeeeeeeyyyy. It's uh. It's been a while. sorry. but i've brought a long chapter! so, y'know. hope that makes up for it.**

 **-break-**

Fireheart opened a single eye and watched Darkstripe exit the warriors' den. After a moment, Fireheart quietly lifted himself and weaved silently through the sleeping bodies around him. It was time to figure out where Darkstripe kept going in the morning. Carefully, Fireheart followed Darkstripe's scent, pausing whenever he felt he was catching up. Eventually this led him to the Thunderpath—the border between ShadowClan and ThunderClan. Fireheart's eyes widened as he realized what this could mean.

Turning and walking swiftly back to camp Fireheart pondered this. Was Darkstripe doing what Tigerstar once had and planning to overthrow the cat who led him? Who had mentored him? The cat who had worked with him likely long before Fireheart had ever come to the clans? Maybe, but still… Fireheart broke out of his thought at the smell of familiar clanmates. Camp. He ducked through the entrance giving the guard—Runningwind—a nod as he entered.

Fireheart looked into camp and found a few cats by the fresh-kill pile—Goldenflower and Brindleface herding kits to eat, Graystripe looking on fondly as Stormkit and Featherkit fought over a plump mouse, Mousefur almost nodding off into her squirrel, and Longtail prodding her anytime her head fell too low. Fireheart let out a purr of amusement at the sight.

Mousefur and Longtail looked up as he walked over and sat by Graystripe, snatching a thrush from him and ignoring the tom's protests.

"Any of you want to volunteer for the dawn patrol?" Fireheart asked through some feathers. Longtail let out an amused purr.

"I think if we sent Mousefur she might fall asleep on snakerocks." Fireheart chuckled, a twinge of surprise at Longtail making jokes around Fireheart but that feeling was swiftly squashed down.

"I'd volunteer myself, but I was planning on asking Tigerstar about something." Longtail said, briefly glancing towards the high rock. Longtail's words also reminded Fireheart that he should tell Tigerstar what he'd found this morning.

"How about I come with you? I need to talk to Tigerstar myself." Fireheart asked. Longtail's tail flicked and he looked down at Mousefur.

"Did you want to give your apprentice his warrior assessment as well?" Fireheart blinked. "Whitestorm, Mousefur, and I talked it over last night and decided we'd talk to Tigerstar today. It'd actually probably help our case if you came with us." Longtail gave Fireheart a nervous smile.

Thinking it over, Fireheart realized it probably would be nice if he could give Cloudpaw his warrior assessment. It had been about half a moon since Cloudpaw's last journey to twolegplace, and Fireheart was proud of the leaps and bounds Cloudpaw had made recently in his training. But on the other paw, Fireheart still needed to tell Tigerstar about Darkstripe. But that could wait. Darkstripe hadn't done anything in the full moon Fireheart had seen him leave camp early. Why would he suddenly do something now?

"It would be nice to get some free time until we have to train the next batch of kits." Fireheart agreed, after some thought. Longtail gained a look of exhaustion.

"The nursery is pretty full, we have Goldenflower's kits—Bramblekit and Tawnykit—as well as Graystripe's—Stormkit and Featherkit—and Speckletail's son—Snowkit—and Willowpelt's due any day now. That's going to be six apprentices at least." As Longtail listed it, Fireheart felt a bit of surprise trickle through him. There had been quite a few of kits as of late. Fireheart turned at the sound of someone walking over to see Whitestorm. Longtail stood and stretched before very purposefully stepping on Mousefur's tail.

"That's our cue to meet up. Better get moving unless you're planning on spending another moon training your 'paw." Mousefur grumbled but stood nonetheless. Fireheart gave Graystripe a helpless sort of smile before standing and joining the others.

Whitestorm looked mildly surprised when Fireheart joined the entourage of mentors, but gave Fireheart a reassuring brush of his tail. Whitestorm motioned for Longtail and Mousefur to wait by the entrance while Fireheart followed the white tom inside.

"Tigerstar," The addressed tom looked over to Whitestorm, "Longtail, Mousefur, Fireheart, and I have all come to the conclusion that our apprentices are ready to take their warrior assessments." Tigerstar took this information.

"So you believe that Brightpaw, Swiftpaw, Thornpaw, and Cloudpaw really are ready?" Tigerstar asked giving the two an interrogating stare. Whitestorm nodded, conviction clear in his eyes.

"I have no doubt that these four are prepared." Fireheart said, stepping forward slightly. Whitestorm gave Fireheart a thankful look while Tigerstar nodded.

"Then tell them that they are to be assessed today. If they pass, they will become full warriors of ThunderClan." Tigerstar meowed, standing up and stretching. "I'll take care of the patrols during the assessment, so you don't need to worry about it." Tigerstar said to Fireheart who sighed in relief. Whitestorm laughed at his reaction.

"Well then Fireheart, you'd better get your apprentice and we'll get ours. Meet at the entrance to camp," Whitestorm said, before exiting the den. Fireheart paused before leaving.

"Tigerstar… Do you think you could put some extra cats towards the ShadowClan border?" Fireheart asked, looking back towards his leader. Tigerstar gave Fireheart a long look.

"I won't ask and trust your judgement." Tigerstar meowed softly. Fireheart was almost shocked. Bluestar would have interrogated him as to why even if Fireheart was deputy. And Tigerstar hated Fireheart. Fireheart turned and left the den, pondering Tigerstar's confusing methods.

Fireheart ducked his head into the apprentice's den to find Cloudpaw and his foster siblings looking curiously at where Brightpaw, Swiftpaw, and Thornpaw's nests were.

"Cloudpaw?" The white apprentice looked up. "Come with me." Fireheart said beckoning him over. Only after exiting the den did Cloudpaw speak up.

"Is this my warrior assessment? If it is why am I being made a warrior before Ashpaw and Fernpaw? Am I going to be working with Brightpaw and Swiftpaw and Thornpaw, or is this a solo kind of thing? Will I be allowed to ask for help even if it is? What if?-" "Slow down Cloudpaw!" Fireheart said, a purr rumbling in his throat.

"Yes, this is your warrior assessment, the reason you will not be taking it with Ashpaw and Fernpaw is because you're older and became an apprentice earlier, whether or not the four of you will be working together will depend on what we choose to assess you on, and if we ask you to not work with the other apprentices then you simply won't work with them." Cloudpaw still looked on edge, but seemed somewhat appeased by Fireheart's answers.

The two met up with the other mentors and apprentices by the entrance and then made their way over to the sandy hollow. It was here that Longtail took over.

"We will begin the assessment by splitting into pairs and fighting each other." Longtail said. "Cloudpaw will be fighting Thornpaw and Brightpaw will be fighting Swiftpaw. After a bit of fighting we will have two of you switch, and then two more switch." Brightpaw and Swiftpaw grumbled a bit at these arrangement but the four positioned themselves accordingly. After being given the signal to begin, they attacked.

Fireheart nervously watched as Cloudpaw fought. Fireheart noticed that Cloudpaw's moves were just slightly slower than Thornpaw's and because of it the golden-brown tabby was gaining the upper hand. Both Fireheart and Thornpaw were surprised, however, when Cloudpaw ducked underneath Thornpaw and shoved himself upwards, headbutting and throwing Thornpaw back.

Before any other move could be made, Whitestorm called for Cloudpaw and Brightpaw to switch partners. Now Cloudpaw would face off against Swiftpaw. This match felt a bit more even. While Swiftpaw was definitely faster, Cloudpaw could hit harder. The two fought for a while, neither gaining nor losing ground, until the next switch came from Longtail.

Now Cloudpaw fought Brightpaw. Fireheart would have believed that these two could have been evenly matched, but one thing that he had noticed was that both of Whitestorm's apprentices were forces to be reckoned with. While Brightpaw had less of the fire that Sandstorm held, she was still no less of a storm to fight with. Cloudpaw struggled fighting her more than Swiftpaw and Thornpaw.

"Alright, that's enough for now." The apprentices stopped and turned to Mousefur as she spoke. "The next task we have for you will be hunting. You may choose to work together or alone. Go once you've decided." Thornpaw took one look at Brightpaw and Swiftpaw—who had jumped together the second they heard they could—and turned and trotted off, Mousefur taking an alternate route to follow him.

Cloudpaw paused, glancing over at Brightpaw and Swiftpaw. As Fireheart, Whitestorm, and Longtail turned to disappear in the undergrowth around the hollow, he spotted Brightpaw beckoning a relieved looking Cloudpaw to join the duo. Fireheart smiled at the growing friendship between the three. It was good that Cloudpaw was making friends now instead of keeping to himself and his foster-siblings.

The trio of apprentices proved to be very successful when working together, and by sunhigh they had come up with a sizeable sum of prey. It was near the great sycamore that all four apprentices met up again.

"Oh StarClan, not you too Cloudpaw." Thornpaw groaned. Cloudpaw puffed up.

"What? It's no fun hunting by yourself!" Thornpaw rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well this is an assessment. It's not really supposed to be 'fun'." Thornpaw meowed in annoyance.

"Well-" Before Cloudpaw could argue further the sound of a cat's yowl cut through the forest, shocking Fireheart and causing Whitestorm and Longtail next to him to tense. A two cats leapt through the bushes towards the apprentices, and the three mentors, joined shortly by Mousefur, jumped forward to meet them.

The apprentices leapt into help them, and as Fireheart kicked down a warrior—whose scent told he was from ShadowClan—Fireheart saw a familiar dark tabby join their enemies ranks. It was Darkstripe!

"Darkstripe!" Fireheart heard Longtail growl, betrayal and anger clear in his voice. In the corner of his eye, Fireheart saw Longtail throw himself at his mentor. Fireheart clawed at his opponent once more before the tabby drew back and ran. Several of his allies noticed him running and joined. Darkstripe kicked Longtail off of him before running along with.

The final cat shook off the four apprentices that had managed to pin him down and sprinted after his comrades. The eight cats simply stood there for a moment, panting.

"So, uh," Swiftpaw began, "Do we pass?" Whitestorm let out a choked laugh.

-break-

The group of soon-to-be-former mentors and soon-to-be warriors returned to camp with minimal wounds, but still shocked clanmates.

"What happened out there!?" Tigerstar demanded when he saw them, as cats crowded by them.

"Darkstripe has been going to ShadowClan for at least a moon now." Cats let out shocked gasps as Fireheart spoke. Tigerstar scowled.

"And when were you planning on telling us this?" Tigerstar growled.

"I only just found out where he was going today. He done nothing else before." Tigerstar still looked angry but let it pass.

"All of you, go to Yellowfang and get yourselves checked out. Afterwards," Tigerstar turned to look directly at Fireheart. "I'd like to speak with you." Fireheart stood strong against his glare and after a moment, Tigerstar whipped around and left for his den.

-break-

Fireheart entered Tigerstar's den with marigold and cobwebs placed on his scratches. Whitestorm, Longtail, and Mousefur told him to tell Tigerstar that the apprentices had passed. But first, there was the matter of Darkstripe.

"I'm going to be honest with you," Fireheart blinked at Tigerstar's words, "I never had a doubt that Darkstripe would betray me." Tigerstar turned to face Fireheart, a look of—something, but not quite disappointment—on his face.

"I had promised him that should I become leader, he would be my deputy. I never had any intention on doing so of course, but Darkstripe didn't. So when I made you of all cats deputy, well." Tigerstar looked into Fireheart's eyes for… Something.

"Darkstripe was always a bit volatile. Father dead before he was born, mother never really with him. I never really helped that. I used him, and I am ashamed of that, but there are many things I have done that I am ashamed of." Fireheart wondered if one of those things was killing Bluestar.

"On a lighter note, how did the apprentices do?" Fireheart relaxed at this.

"They are all ready to become warriors." Tigerstar nodded, and gestured for Fireheart to follow him as he walked out of the den. Fireheart sat before the high rock as Tigerstar jumped atop it.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather before the high rock for a Clan meeting!" Fireheart's clanmates began to gather closer, and Fireheart noticed the mentors and apprentices walking out of the medicine den. When all the cats of ThunderClan stood before Tigerstar, he spoke.

"Today, a clanmate of ours has betrayed and attacked us. I hereby banish Darkstripe for breaking the warrior code and attacking his clan." Mournful and outraged meows scattered through the crowd as Tigerstar went on, "Fernpaw was Darkstripe's apprentice, and as such, she will need a new mentor. Fernpaw's new mentor will be Runningwind." The two approached each other and touched noses. Runningwind whispered something to Fernpaw that Fireheart couldn't hear, but caused Fernpaw to smile.

"Something else, far greater, has also occurred today. Four of our apprentices have taken and passed their warrior assessment. Brightpaw, Cloudpaw, Swiftpaw, Thornpaw, please step forth." The four cats did so with pride and purpose.

"I, Tigerstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." The four stood straighter, preparing for their part.

Brightpaw. Cloudpaw. Swiftpaw. Thornpaw. Do you four promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend your Clan—even at the cost of your life?"

"We do." It was brightpaw who spoke as the three others nodded next to her, light and passion shining in all of their eyes.

"Then by the powers StarClan has granted me, I give you your warrior names. Brightstorm," Whitestorm's chest puffed out in pride, "for your strength and perseverance, Cloudheart," Fireheart could not smile wider, "for your loyalty and bravery, Swiftstrike," Longtail pressed closer to Mousefur, "for your speed and diligence, and Thornclaw," Mousefur gave a pride-filled gaze at her apprentice, "for your initiative and wit." Tigerstar paused, before stepping down and standing before them.

He pressed his nose to each of their foreheads, and they in turn licked his shoulder. Finishing, he stepped back and looked over them once more. Before he spoke, Firestar realized that this was Tigerstar's first ever warrior ceremony. He did this not with the experience of Bluestar, but with the words that were now his.

"StarClan honors you, and we welcome you as full warriors of ThunderClan." After Tigerstar spoke their Clan's name, the cats around Fireheart cheered out the four cats' new names. Everything was cut short however, when a pain-filled yowl cut through the camp, and Goldenflower shot out of the nursery.

"Willowpelt is kitting!"

 **-break-**

 **sO. dat cliffhanger tho, amirite? hahA. yeah. Uh, a thing you'll notice from really here on out is that everything's order is a little screw-y because I have read Rising Storm ONCE in my life and that was some six or so years ago. so. yeah. Also names are going to be different because this isn't Bluestar or Firestar naming cats, no this is mE. yeah. but anyways, i'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	7. Willow's Interlude

**this chapter is terrible and sweaty. like me haha.**

 **-break-**

Every cat in ThunderClan was panicking, Whitestorm and Graystripe especially. Fireheart stood by his best friend, attempting to cut into his panicked tirade.

"-But what if everything isn't okay and she doesn't come out of it alright?" Graystripe." "-What if she gets hurt, she's an older queen she could-" "Graystripe," "-Or what if something happens to one of her kits and it breaks her heart, or what if-" "Graystripe!" The gray tom finally stopped, breathing heavily.

"Nothing bad will happen to your mother Graystripe. She has two medicine cats and four queens with her. She's done this before and can do it again." Graystripe looked at Fireheart with worried eyes.

"I know that, but I just can't help but worry!" Graystripe meowed. Fireheart felt sympathy wind around his heart.

"Well then try and distract yourself from it. Let's uh," Fireheart paused, thinking for a moment, before deciding on, "go visit you're kits! They're probably pretty scared right now." Graystripe straightened in realization and looked around to find Stormkit and Featherkit with the other kits by Tigerstar.

The two padded over and as Graystripe began talking to his kits, Fireheart looked over at Tigerstar. The dark brown tabby had his tail curled around his two kits as well as Snowkit. Bramblekit and Tawnykit looked as worried as Graystripe was, and Snowkit was looking on confusedly and the panicking cats.

"Fireheart?" Fireheart looked down at Tawnykit. "Is Willowpelt gonna be okay?" She softly asked. Fireheart briefly looked up at Tigerstar, who nodded to him.

"Willowpelt is going to be just fine. She's got your mommy to help her after all!" Tawnykit and Bramblekit brightened a little at that.

"And Brindleface!" Bramblekit mewed. He then wiggled out of Tigerstar's grasp and faced Snowkit. He began making motions with his tail, and a look of understanding came across Snowkit's face.

"What are you doing?" Fireheart asked the kit. Bramblekit looked up excitedly.

"Well, Daddy figured out that Snowkit can't hear stuff, so Speckletail's been teaching him these signs that mean stuff so he can talk to cats! I could teach you some, and we can make a sign for your name!" Fireheart was surprised.

"Your father is letting a deaf kit be in this Clan?" Fireheart smirked up at Tigerstar, "Preposterous!" Bramblekit laughed as Tigerstar sighed.

"Bramblekit and Tawnykit are awfully attached to their friend. I'd also feel bad for kicking out Speckletail's only son. Having more silent signs could also prove useful to ThunderClan." Tigerstar said, mostly to Bramblekit. Fireheart looked back down to Bramblekit.

"I'd be honored to be taught these signs by the great and mighty son of Tigerstar." Bramblekit looked smug at that until his sister tackled him to the ground.

"And," Tawnykit said, sitting atop her brother, "the great and mighty daughter of Tigerstar!" Fireheart laughed at this and settled down next to Tigerstar for a lesson. Graystripe—with Featherkit and Stormkit in tow—joined them on Fireheart's other side.

 **-break-**

After learning a couple signs, Cinderpelt exited the nursery. Fireheart, Tigerstar, and Graystripe stood and walked over to her with kits trailing behind them. Graystripe got there first.

"Is she okay!?" He asked, worry overtaking him again. Cinderpelt gave him a tired smile as she nodded.

"Willowpelt is fine albeit tired. She has three healthy kits—two toms and a she-kit." Graystripe leaned over onto Fireheart in his relief. Whitestorm walked over joining them.

"Can I see them?" He asked, joy and awe bright in his eyes like Fireheart had never seen before. Cinderpelt nodded and stood aside. Graystripe swiftly followed with all five kits tumbling behind him. Tigerstar nodded at Cinderpelt before turning and leaving. Fireheart turned and followed.

"It's always a better day when kits are born, isn't it?" Tigerstar smiled thoughtfully at Fireheart's words.

"I suppose. You'll understand when you have your own. Get some rest, Fireheart." Tigerstar continued towards his den, and Fireheart realized how late it had become. But even with all that had happened today, Fireheart wasn't that tired. He decided to go on a quick run-around the territory to release some energy.

By the time Fireheart came back the sun was almost fully set, and all of the cats had gone to sleep. He gave a nod to the new warriors standing vigil, and headed to his den. Tomorrow would be another day, and nowhere near as exhausting as today had been.

 **-break-**

"So. Why do you think they're here." Fireheart said softly to Brackenfur. Lying asleep and pressed against each other were two ShadowClan cats—Littlecloud and Whitethroat if Fireheart remembered correctly.

"Well why don't you wake them up and ask." Brackenfur whispered to Fireheart.

"You ask!" Fireheart whispered back. The two went on like that for a moment before Whitethroat stirred. The black tom looked up at the two, eyes watery and delirious. Fireheart felt pity and worry worm its way through his pride. He sighed.

"Let's take them back to camp," Fireheart said to Brackenfur before looking back over to Whitethroat. "Can you stand?" The ShadowClan cat looked confusedly at him for a moment before comprehension came over him. Whitethroat nudged Littlecloud who let out a pained groan and blearily looked up at his clanmate. Whitethr

Taking the two back to camp had been a little difficult, the two almost falling over multiple times, but they eventually got there. When they did, the cats milling around camp looked towards the four in shock.

"Where's Yellowfang and Cinderpelt?" Brackenfur asked. Tigerstar emerged from his den and scowled at the sight of the two ShadowClan warriors. Cinderpelt poked her head out of the nursery. She gasped when she saw the state Whitethroat and Littlecloud were in.

"Quick! Bring them to my den!" She said, urgency clear in her voice. Tigerstar looked almost affronted by this, but simply followed the group of cats as they made their way to the medicine den. Yellowfang took one look at them and groaned.

"Lay them down here." She said, gesturing to a moss bed. Whitethroat and Littlecloud gladly collapsed into it. The two medicine cats looked over the sickly ShadowClan warriors before a look of horrified realization overtook Yellowfang's face.

"I know this sickness. These two cats need to get as far away from ThunderClan and any other cats as fast as possible." Yellowfang said. Fireheart looked up at her shocked, but before he could voice his protests, Cinderpelt beat him to it.

"But Yellowfang! These cats are dying and if we don't help them they will! It'd be the same as killing them! We can not simply send them away when we have more than enough herbs and prey to help sustain them! Right?" Cinderpelt looked over to Fireheart and her brother. Fireheart sent a pleading look towards Tigerstar. The dark brown tabby met Fireheart's gaze and then looked towards Whitethroat and Littlecloud.

"I will allow you to look after them," As Tigerstar began, Cinderpelt smiled brightly at him, and Yellowfang scowled, "However! You may only do so away from camp. I will not have these two spreading plague through ThunderClan. Cinderpelt did not look put out by this at all.

"Oh, thank you Tigerstar! Fireheart! Brackenfur! Help me get these two someplace safe to hold them." The two scrambled to help as Cinderpelt gathered up some herbs. As they left, Fireheart shot Tigerstar a thankful smile. Tigerstar blinked in surprise before swiftly turning around and walking off. Tigerstar was proving to be an… alright leader.

 **-break-**

"So why did you two come here?" Fireheart asked Whitethroat. The two ShadowClan cats had made a full recovery and now only remained to try to regain their strength. Whitethroat sat pressed against Littlecloud, and looked a little sad as Fireheart asked this.

"Cinderfur is dead," Fireheart started at this, "And Nightstar is gravely ill. It wouldn't be a problem with any other leader, but Nightstar was not granted nine lives." Fireheart didn't know what to think at that.

"What's worse," Littlecloud continued, "Is that one of your cats came to ShadowClan with all the exiled warriors and started bossing everyone around. Runningnose for whatever reason has named him the new deputy, and ShadowClan is just fine with all this!" Littlecloud's voice became tinged with hysteria at the end of his tirade, and Whitethroat gave the tom a reassuring lick.

"We'd like to see if Tigerstar might allow us to stay with ThunderClan until all of this has blown over." Whitethroat said softly, and Fireheart was once again surprised. But he nodded to the two nonetheless.

"I'll see if I can convince Tigerstar to let you stay." Fireheart said, before internally sighing over how hard it would probably end up being to attempt to convince Tigerstar of this.

 **-break-**

"No." Tigerstar said, deadpan. Fireheart groaned.

"Tigerstar please! Just think of how much they could help us out! Drought has started to set in and we need all the paws we can get!" Tigerstar sighed as Fire heart went on, "Not to mention we have even more mouths to feed now that Willowpelt's had her kits! Please!" Tigerstar scowled and ground out, "Fine." Fireheart grinned at him in response, and left the den, bearing good news.

"Fireheart!" Thornclaw yowled, rushing into camp, "ShadowClan is attacking!" For a moment the the only thought that came to Fireheart's mind was Why is so much happening all of a sudden but he called out to Swiftstrike, Brightstorm, and Cloudheart to follow Thornclaw and him to the border.

When they got there, the first thing Fireheart noticed was that Littlecloud and Whitethroat were there, fighting alongside Runningwind, Mousefur, and Longtail against cats they had likely fought beside before. Fireheart and his group joined the fight and the cats quickly drove away the ShadowClan warriors. Once the last of them had run towards their border, hissing, Fireheart looked over his cats.

Both Whitethroat and Runningwind had relatively serious wounds, but all the other cats just had scratches. Fireheart sighed. This definitely could have gone a lot worse. Littlecloud pressed against Whitethroat, supporting the tom as the group headed home. Mousefur stood worriedly over her brother, Longtail behind her. Definitely could have been worse.

Tigerstar was furious at this and Fireheart knew that he was definitely going to bring this up at the next gathering. But in the meantime, Fireheart decided to take some time he would have otherwise reserved for training Cloudheart and rest far away from the sweltering heat of greenleaf.

 **-break-**

 **this chapter was originally gonna be part of a way longer chapter but I decided to cut it in half because it takes less time to write two shorter chapters than two longer ones haha soz**


	8. Darkened Shadows

**hey-o i've got a new chapter for y'all. haha**

 **-break-**

With Greenleaf typically came two major things; flourishing life and prey, and unbearable heat. The Cats of ThunderClan had come up with the idea of soaking moss in the river and bringing it back to camp for the queens and their kits. But even then, many cats simply wanted to collapse into their dens and attempt to wait out the heat.

It was on a day like that when Greenleaf took a turn for the worse. Fireheart was with a border patrol on the way home, when he smelled it. The faint scent of sparks and smoke, and the whole patrol went rigid in fear. There was a fire. The four cats raced home to find everyone already beginning to move out. Fireheart met up with Tigerstar as soon as he found him.

"What's the plan to get to safety?" Fireheart asked Tigerstar through the commotion around them.

"We're heading to the river where the fire won't reach us. We'll figure out what to do from there." Fireheart nodded at his leader and went through the camp once more to make sure everyone was out. He found Patchpelt and Halftail lagging behind, and called over Sandstorm to help get them back with the group.

Once the two elders were safely with the other cats, the Clan started evacuating. Once at the river, everything calmed down slightly. Until, of course, Goldenflower realized Tawnykit and Bramblekit were missing.

"Th-they must have gotten left behind somewhere in the forest, oh StarClan what if I lose them!?" Goldenflower wailed, Brindleface supporting her from one side as she coughed slightly. Tigerstar looked ready to jump off and into the forest, when Fireheart stopped him.

"Tigerstar," The tabby tom looked at Fireheart, posture saying he was angry, but eyes revealing his fear, "I'll go after them. You stay here and keep your Clan from falling apart." Tigerstar paused and stared helplessly at Fireheart for a moment before nodding in resignation and turning back to Goldenflower. Fireheart didn't stay long before running back into the fire, following the trail the cats had taken to leave the forest.

Earlier along the path and closer to camp was when Fireheart found the two kits, or more accurately, when they found him. Fireheart was scouring the bushes, trees, and path around him as the fire grew, when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Fireheart!" Fireheart turned and found Bramblekit and Tawnykit huddled on a branch above him. Fireheart's eyes widened.

"Don't move a mouse-length!" He called out to them, running to the base of the tree, "I'll get you down!" Fireheart began to pull himself up the tree, but flinched at the ominous creaking sound it made. He continued up, more carefully now, until he reached the branch the two kits clung to. He set a single paw onto the branch and heard a loud crack. Fireheart froze and gathered himself, before launching his body towards the kits and curling around them as the branch under them snapped.

Fireheart hit the ground hard, and rolled through sparks and fire, and came to a stop in a patch of dirt and ash. Fireheart stood shakily, and inspected the kits pressed close to him. Bramblekit was shaking, and Tawnykit was looking up at him with worry. Fireheart smiled at her through the searing pain in his back from the fire.

He carefully picked the two up, and blinked at a sudden hissing sound by him. After a moment a couple more hissing sounds came and Fireheart realized that it had started raining. Maybe ThunderClan's forest could be saved yet.

Returning to the river with the two kits in tow, Fireheart found that the only cat there was Sandstorm.

"Sandstorm?" Fireheart said, setting down the kits, "What happened to everyone else?"

"RiverClan is letting us stay in their camp until the fire has passed." Sandstorm said. "I was waiting for you." Fireheart smiled sheepishly at her. Sandstorm leaned down and picked up Bramblekit before gesturing for Fireheart to follow. Fireheart did so, carrying Tawnykit with him into the river.

In RiverClan's camp the two were immediately greeted by Goldenflower and Brindleface, who curled around their two kits and thanked Fireheart profusely. Fireheart smiled at them, and looked around camp. He trotted over to Cinderpelt who was currently sitting by Speckletail and Snowkit. He saw that Snowkit was signing something and decided to 'listen in' so to speak.

"-saw something when fire started." Snowkit signed at Cinderpelt.

"What?" Cinderpelt signed back.

"Saw hawk above me. Picked me up and carried me to silverpelt. Saw cats there. Cat like Fireheart. Orange. Very big. Saw cat like weasel. Long and skinny. Brown. Saw cat like Featherkit but bigger. Male. Saw cat like shadow. But a cat instead of a shadow." As Snowkit continued signing to Cinderpelt, Fireheart realized that Snowkit was describing a vision he saw, along with describing the four founders of the Clans.

"They looked like stars, and when they spoke… I could hear them." Snowkit signed, causing Speckletail to gasp next to him. Cinderpelt gave him a wide-eyed look, before nodding and signing a 'thank you' to Snowkit. Snowkit smiled as she turned away.

"Fireheart!" Cinderpelt meowed before looking next to him and brightening. "Sandstorm!" Cinderpelt bounced over and touched noses with Sandstorm, surprising a meow of delight from the sandy she-cat. Fireheart laughed lightly at the two, causing them to look over at him. Fireheart then gestured for Cinderpelt to follow him.

"How are our cats?" Cinderpelt lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Most cats are fine, but Tigerstar lost a life from smoke inhalation and Patchpelt and Halftail are dead. They've been buried here." Fireheart lowered his head in quick remembrance. Cloudheart would likely be distraught. He had spent a lot of time as a kit with the elders.

"And what of you?" Cinderpelt asked accusingly, causing Fireheart to blink at her in surprise, "Do you have any scratches after leaping into a fire?" Fireheart felt his face heat in embarrassment and he pointed with his tail to his back. Cinderpelt shook her head at him and dragged him over to the RiverClan medicine den where they were met with Mudfur, Leopardfur, Crookedstar, Yellowfang, and Tigerstar.

"-You're _sure_ you won't give us her kits?" Crookedstar was asking Tigerstar, who shook his head.

"They're too old now. They'd be heartbroken if they were taken away from their Clan." Tigerstar explained to the RiverClan leader. Crookedstar sighed, and Fireheart recalled that Crookedstar was Silverstream's father, and therefore Featherkit and Stormkit's grandfather.

"Can I see them at least?" Crookedstar asked. Tigerstar glanced out of the den towards Graystripe who was carefully watching as his kits interacted with RiverClan warriors. After a moment, Tigerstar nodded to Crookedstar who thanked him and gestured for Leopardfur to follow him. After the two had left Cinderpelt dragged him further in and set him next to Tigerstar before turning and speaking with the two other medicine cats.

"So are my kits safe?" Tigerstar asked him. Fireheart nodded, settling himself down somewhat.

"Are you?" Fireheart asked in return. Tigerstar's surprise showed briefly at the question.

"For now." He said, "I lost a life and Yellowfang and Cinderpelt want to keep me here until they're sure I'll be fine. Fireheart nodded and gestured for Tigerstar to lie down next to him. The dark brown tabby did so and rested his head on his paws.

"We'll head home tomorrow." Tigerstar said softly, and Fireheart nodded, moving to a more accessible position as Cinderpelt limped over.

 **-break-**

Fireheart headed back to ThunderClan ahead of the group with Yellowfang to see how damaged the camp was. Currently it looked as though the camp was mostly intact. A couple burnt holes in dens, but all around salvageable. Now that Fireheart was alone with Yellowfang, it was time to ask about something he had seen on the day Bluestar died.

"You killed Brokenstar." Fireheart stated, quietly, "Why?" For a moment, Yellowfang was silent.

"Brokenstar was my son. But he wasn't my son. I didn't raise him. I was never there for him. But I still felt responsible for everything he had done in his life. If I hadn't birthed him, none of this might have happened. Though I suppose then I would never have met you." Fireheart was touched by her words. Yellowfang rarely ever gave praise, so when she did, you knew she meant it.

"I'm stepping down from my position of medicine cat." Fireheart blinked at that.

"What?" He said, confusion so blatant in his voice that yellowfang laughed.

"I'm retiring. These old bones have helped many cat in their lifetime, but it's about time that another generation took on my duty. I'll miss it but it'll also be nice to finally get some peace." Yellowfang explained. Fireheart gave her a soft smile.

"You realize that Cinderpelt will be hounding you for advice until after you've faded from StarClan, right?" Yellowfang purred in amusement at his words.

"Then so be it."

 **-break-**

It was a full moon and ThunderClan was heading out to a gathering. As cats flooded into Fourtrees, Fireheart noticed that ShadowClan had yet to arrive. Before he could ask around, shocked gasps came from several of Fireheart's clanmates, and his head swiveled around to see what all the fuss was about. He went rigid when he saw.

ShadowClan prowled into the gathering, filled with many of the exiled rogues. But at the head of that group stood Darkstripe himself. Darkstripe jumped up onto the rock in the center of Fourtrees and called out to the cats below him-

"Let the gathering begin!"

 **-break-**

 **wow that cliffhanger tho am i right? 'til next time!**


	9. Small Paws, Dog's Claws

**heeeeeeeeey guyyyyysssss. Uh, so, i kind of kept on putting this off, so i'm sorry it wasn't out earlier, but here it is now! ya!**

 **also hooooooooooooly shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. this is a _monster_. i didn't even mean for it to get this long, it just kind of... became this long?**

 **-break-**

As the gathering went on, more things came to light. ShadowClan's leader and deputy had become gravely ill and when they both died, Runningnose was left in charge and claimed to have seen a sign and proclaimed Darkstripe—Darkstar now—the leader of ShadowClan. Darkstar had returned many exiled cats to ShadowClan and made Blackfoot his deputy.

When it came time for Tigerstar to speak he did not address the fact that Darkstar was a former—and _exiled_ —ThunderClan warrior. Fireheart felt frustration build in him, and after the gathering had ended, Fireheart pulled Tigerstar to the side.

"Why didn't you expose him!?" Fireheart asked Tigerstar accusingly. Tigerstar motioned for Fireheart to calm.

"The other leaders know that Darkstar was once of ThunderClan. I have no doubt that they have their suspicions, but for now it would be best to simply wait it out. If we attacked now we would have to fight through all nine of his lives." Fireheart's tail lashed, but he nodded.

 **-break-**

The Clan waited in anxiety for almost a moon for ShadowClan to attack, but when nothing came all that was left in ThunderClan's mind was confusion. To combat this, Tigerstar made a decision.

"You want me to do _what_?" Fireheart asked, dumbfounded. Tigerstar rolled his eyes at him.

"I want you to mentor one of the kits." Tigerstar repeated. Fireheart tossed that thought around in his head. Realistically—when he thought about it hard enough—it would make sense for Fireheart to mentor any of them. He spent quite a bit of time with Graystripe and his kits, and after saving them, Fireheart had become a lot closer to Tigerstar's kits.

"Do you have a specific one in mind?" Fireheart asked hesitantly. Tigerstar smiled, realizing he had won Fireheart over.

"You'll simply have to wait and see." Tigerstar said, and Fireheart sighed audibly at Tigerstar's purposeful crypticness.

 **-break-**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the high rock for a Clan meeting!" Fireheart sat dutifully beneath the high rock as Tigerstar called out to his clanmates. The five six-moon-old kits trotted out of the nursery, heads held high.

"Five of our kits have reached the age of six moons, and are ready to become apprentices." Fireheart noted that Tigerstar was signing his words as he spoke them, and smiled softly.

"Bramblekit, Tawnykit, Featherkit, Stormkit, and Snowkit, from this day forward until you all receive your full names, will be known as Bramblepaw, Tawnypaw, Featherpaw, Stormpaw, and Snowpaw. Fireheart," Fireheart stood straighter as he was called on, "You were trained by Bluestar herself and have even trained Cloudheart. You will mentor Tawnypaw. I hope you pass on all you have learned unto her." Fireheart stepped forward and touched noses with Tawnypaw who almost shook with excitement.

"Brackenfur, you were trained in all you know by Graystripe, and you will pass on this knowledge to Bramblepaw." Fireheart heard Brackenfur softly say to Bramblepaw "Most of what I learned actually came from Fireheart—But don't tell Graystripe that" as they touched noses. It got a small giggle from Bramblepaw, which made Fireheart smile.

"Sandstorm, you were trained by Whitestorm, and it is far past time for you to pass on your knowledge to the next generation. I give you Featherpaw to train and guide to warriorhood." Sandstorm stepped forward and touched her nose to Featherpaw's.

"Cloudheart," Fireheart started at that, "You were trained by Fireheart and with what he has taught you, you will train Stormpaw." Cloudheart stood from where he sat next to Swiftstrike and Brightstorm—both of which were giving him supportive looks—and walked in front of Stormpaw, who jumped slightly to meet Cloudheart. The two laughed softly, and Fireheart felt an unexpected amount of pride and joy at his nephew becoming a mentor.

"Snowpaw," Fireheart's clanmates around him started murmuring slightly as Tigerstar addressed the apprentice before giving him a mentor, "Recently, you spoke with Cinderpelt and myself to see if you could pursue the life of a medicine cat." As Tigerstar signed what he had spoken, the cats of ThunderClan murmured louder around Fireheart, though Fireheart himself was only slightly surprised. He recalled the vision Snowpaw had described to Cinderpelt.

"After some discussion, Cinderpelt and I agreed that you would become a medicine cat. Cinderpelt will teach you all she can about being a medicine cat." Cinderpelt limped towards Snowpaw who straightened up and touched noses with her. Around Fireheart, ThunderClan began cheering out the new apprentices' names. Fireheart cheered out with them.

 **-break-**

"Wow!" Bramblepaw meowed out, looking up at the trees surrounding them. Fireheart purred at his wonder, and watched as Tawnypaw tackled her brother into the leaves, surprising a hiss out of Bramblepaw. Next to Fireheart, Brackenfur laughed brightly.

"Cut it out you two! This is supposed to be serious!" Stormpaw yelled at his foster-siblings. The two sat up, Bramblepaw with leaves stuck to his pelt.

"Oh, come off of it, Stormpaw! There's no need to be such a downer!" Tawnypaw retorted back at the gray apprentice, who bristled with annoyance. His siblings laughed, and Cloudheart leaned down to give Stormpaw a reassuring lick. Stormpaw's fur flattened slightly, and the four mentors continued guiding their apprentices through the forest.

 **-break-**

Two days passed, and it was time for the next gathering. Fireheart stood at the head of the group and waited by the edge of Fourtrees for Tigerstar and his Clan to catch up. The night breeze was warm with Greenleaf air as Fireheart looked down at the many cats gathered below.

"Enjoying the view?" Fireheart started slightly at the sound of a voice, but relaxed when he realized it was only Tigerstar.

"Enjoying the peace. Darkstar hasn't done anything yet, but I know he will." Fireheart mewed, tension easing into his voice.

"Let's hope he waits until next gathering." Tigerstar returned softly. ThunderClan made its way into the hollow and its cats started mingling with the other Clans. After some time had passed allowing for cats to speak among themselves, the gathering was called to start, and right as it did, another shock came to the cats below.

Leopardfur—or now Leopardstar, Fireheart supposed—stood next to the other leaders, tall and young and proud as a new leader could be.

"So, is it Leopardstar now? How has your Clan been fairing without Crookedstar?" Darkstar asked, teeth flashing at the golden she-cat. Leopardstar visibly mellowed.

"RiverClan is mourning its leader, but a new has risen from the ashes of the old." Leopardstar stated. "And with this new leadership comes a wish from my clan." Darkstar blinked at her.

"And what might that be?" Tallstar asked. Leopardstar turned to face Tigerstar.

"RiverClan asks that you return sunningrocks to their rightful owners." Cries of outrage came from all of ThunderClan, and Fireheart himself hissed at the remark.

"Like we would ever-" "Both of you, stop!" Tigerstar and Leopardstar looked at Tallstar for a long moment before turning away from each other.

"That is all on RiverClan's end." Leopardstar meowed before backing off.

"ThunderClan has had no new troubles recently-" Tigerstar shot a look at Darkstar, "-But we do have good news. Five of our kits have been apprenticed—Bramblepaw, Tawnypaw, Stormpaw, Featherpaw, and Snowpaw." The cats around Fireheart called out their new names, and Fireheart spotted the five apprentices sitting proudly and squished together. Fireheart smiled at the sight and soon the gathering was over, the Clans heading their separate ways.

"We cannot let them think that they can take sunningrocks from us!" Mousefur growled out on the return journey. The apprentices jumped up.

"Can we help fight them off? Can we!?" Tawnypaw asked, looking up with bright eyes at her mentor. Fireheart sighed.

"I'm afraid that you're a little too small and green to come with us in this fight," Fireheart felt his heart melt slightly as Tawnypaw deflated, "But I'm sure that you'd be much better help guarding the camp from any slimy fish-eaters that would dare to attack us while we were out defending the borders!" Tawnypaw brightened at this.

"Yeah! I'll show any of those water cats who might show up at camp who's in charge around here!" Tawnypaw meowed with bright and pure determination. Tigerstar cuffed her ears playfully.

"And who might that be?" He asked, a purr rumbling in his throat. Tawnypaw looked at her father in mock-seriousness.

"Fireheart, of course." Tigerstar put on a look of hurt.

"Cast aside by my own daughter!" He meowed pitifully. Fireheart laughed at them, and Bramblepaw jumped over to his sister to begin chatting with her. Tigerstar shot Fireheart a quick but warm glance, and something deep in Fireheart's chest began twisting itself into knots.

 **-break-**

A plan of attack, er, defense in this case, was eventually plotted out. Two patrols would head over to Sunningrocks—one going directly from camp and the other taking a longer route to come out from treecutplace. Fireheart was to lead the first group and fight off as many RiverClan warriors as his group could until the second group—led by Longtail—arrived.

By the time Fireheart's patrol arrived, RiverClan cats were already starting to set up a border. Fireheart signaled for his patrol to wait, and once the cats circled around to ThunderClan's side of Sunningrocks, Fireheart and his patrol moved to attack.

Fireheart lunged forward—attacking the RiverClan deputy, Stonefur. The sleet gray cat at first was too shocked to do anything—allowing Fireheart to get a few blows in—but Stonefur retaliated soon after being attacked. Fireheart rolled off the tom and hissed at him.

"Sunningrocks belong to _ThunderClan_!" Fireheart growled. Stonefur reached out aiming to claw at Fireheart, but the orange tom ducked before the blow could hit him. Mistyfoot came up at Stonefur's side and for a moment, Fireheart thought he was done for when Sandstorm came up beside him and pushed back against the two RiverClan cats with Fireheart.

The four cats traded blows for some time before ThunderClan's ranks doubled. Stonefur looked around in worry as RiverClan started losing ground before he called out for retreat.

"RiverClan! Fall back!" Some cats of RiverClan looked relieved at this signal, while others looked enraged. All of RiverClan soon fled the rocks, though, and ThunderClan cried out in victory.

"Any major wounds on your end?" Longtail asked Fireheart after things had calmed down. Fireheart cast a nervous glance towards Fernpaw and Runningwind.

"Runningwind has a pretty big gash on his side. Most of it has scabbed over, but he should get back to camp soon." Longtail nodded.

"And what of the apprentices?" he asked. Fireheart brightened at that.

"Ashpaw and Fernpaw should be ready to become warriors. I didn't see their fighting, but Dustpelt claims they fought like all of LionClan." Longtail purred in amusement.

The trek back to camp was a tired, if victorious, one. On their way, they met up with Brackenfur and Bramblepaw.

"I assume the battle went well?" Brackenfur asked fearfully. Fireheart nodded, and Brackenfur sighed. He then perked up in thought.

"By the way, we went by snakerocks earlier and I noticed some dogscent. I didn't investigate, but maybe we should send someone to check that out." Brackenfur explained.

"I'll see who would be available after everyone's healed up." Fireheart agreed.

 **-break-**

"Fireheart…" The addressed tom turned to face Longtail and Mousefur. He had sent the two to investigate the dogscent that supposedly was permeating around snakerocks.

"We went to snakerocks," Longtail started, voice somewhat shaky, "And we found scent of dogs all over them. Rabbit bones were also scattered here and there." Fireheart's eyes widened.

"There have to be at least three dogs living around there, all big from the pawprints." Mousefur went on. Fireheart nodded at the two.

"I'll talk to Tigerstar about it." Fireheart meowed before turning to the leader's den. After asking a couple cats, Fireheart learned that Tigerstar was in the medicine den. When he entered, Fireheart saw that Tigerstar was agitatedly speaking with Cinderpelt. Once Fireheart came into view, however, the two stopped. Tigerstar padded over to his deputy.

"What is it?" He asked softly. Fireheart blinked back towards Cinderpelt curiously before returning his gaze to Tigerstar.

"Yesterday, Brackenfur came to me with news of dogscent by snakerocks. Today, I sent Longtail and Mousefur to investigate these claims and it appears that there are multiple dogs residing in ThunderClan territory." Tigerstar growled and turned to exit the medicine den, gesturing for Fireheart to follow. The two reconvened at Tigerstar's den.

"How many dogs?" Tigerstar asked.

"From Longtail and Mousefur's report; at least three." Tigerstar once more let a growl rumble in his throat.

"We'll have to send a patrol to chase them out. They're by snakerocks, you said? Then we can chase them either into twolegplace or into ShadowClan." Fireheart nodded.

"Whitethroat and Littlecloud may have some objections to the second option." Tigerstar rolled his eyes at Fireheart.

"Fine. Into twolegplace then." Fireheart smiled at Tigerstar as the tabby tom went on about who to bring.

 **-break-**

Runningwind had begged and pleaded to come on the mission, but remained confined to camp on the grounds that his wound was too serious to risk opening again. Fernpaw would be going without her mentor, which caused her only some worry. When patrol finally did make it to snakerocks, they were met with not three, not four, but _five_ dogs. The canines were ruthless too.

The goal was either to simply lure them onto the Thunderpath for easy killings, or kill one of them to scare off the rest. Half of the patrol started racing off towards ShadowClan, getting two dogs to leave the group and go chasing after them. The remaining three stood stong with the largest standing in the front.

Tigerstar was the first to attack, leaping forward at the foremost dog. Fireheart joined him soon after, and quickly the area was filled with the sounds of battle. The dogs fought fiercely, but ThunderClan fought fiercer. Just as Ashpaw, Fernpaw, Dustpelt, and Whitestorm had chased off one of the dogs towards twolegplace, the largest dog—which Fireheart had been fighting—closed its jaws around Fireheart's scruff and shaking. Fireheart was thrown across the rocks and came to a rolling stop a couple fox-lengths away.

Fireheart was dazed but as he looked up, he saw the jaws of death moving towards him. Before they could get closer a ear-piercing yowl cut through the sounds and a tabby cat threw himself at the dog, clawing at its eyes. For a moment, Fireheart thought it was Tigerstar, but then as his eyes cleared, Fireheart realized he was looking at Runningwind!

Fireheart rushed to stand and help his clanmate when the dog slammed its head into the rocks and knocked Runningwind off. Fernpaw let out a devastated cry and hurled herself at the dog, Ashpaw following suit. Fireheart stared at Runningwind's prone form, horror filling his being as blood pooled around the tabby.

Fireheart looked up just in time to see Fernpaw slashing out the dog's throat. It collapsed to the ground, the last life in it sputtering out like a dying flame. The remaining dog took one look at what was likely its leader and turned tail. Fernpaw stood over the dog's body, breathing heavily, as Dustpelt came up beside her. Tigerstar walked to Runningwind's body and pressed his nose to the tom's fur. After a moment, Fireheart's leader spoke.

"Runningwind… Is gone." Fernpaw let out an anguished wail and rushed over to her mentor. Ashpaw and Dustpelt stood on both sides of her, providing comfort. Fireheart didn't notice Tigerstar walking over to him until he was pulled up onto his paws. Green eyes met empty amber ones, and Fireheart felt worry overshadow guilt and sadness. But for now, he didn't dare speak.

 **-break-**

When the patrol returned to camp, Mousefur could only stare in horror and disbelief as her brother's body was pulled to the center of camp. Longtail met her and whispered apologies to Mousefur.

After the Clan had mourned and buried their fallen friend, Tigerstar leapt up onto the high rock.

"Today we have lost a clanmate. Runningwind was… many things to many of us. A brother… A mentor… And a friend. But most of all, he was our family… All of ours. And he will forever be missed." The clan all bowed their heads for a moment in remembrance. For a moment, Fireheart recalled his first day as an apprentice—the day Redtail died.

"Runningwind also had an apprentice; Fernpaw." The speckled gray she-cat lifted her head to meet Tigerstar's gaze.

"After Runningwind was defeated, Fernpaw and her brother—Ashpaw—fought and killed the dog that claimed Runningwind's life. She more than proved herself in my eyes and certainly in the eyes of her late mentor. So for that, I believe it is time for them to become more than apprentices." The siblings looked at each other before stepping forward before Tigerstar.

"I, Tigerstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Ashpaw, Fernpaw, do you both promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend your clan—even at the cost of your life?" The two former apprentices stood taller.

"I do." They both said. Tigerstar smiled down at them.

"Then by the powers StarClan has granted me, I give you your warrior names. Fernpaw, your warrior name will be Fernbreeze. StarClan commends you for your bravery and heart. Ashpaw, your warrior name will be Ashcloud. StarClan commends you for your cunning and intellect, and we welcome both of you as full warriors of ThunderClan!" Fireheart's clanmates burst into cheer for the young warriors, Fireheart included.

After everything had subsided, Fireheart spotted Tigerstar by his den, looking up at the stars overhead with a saddened look. Walking over, Fireheart caught the attention of his leader.

"Tigerstar? Are you alright?" The tabby tom gave Fireheart a long look, before inviting Fireheart into his den.

"Patchpelt and Halftail were elders, and thus their deaths were… not guaranteed, and certainly not lesser, but… They were old. And with age comes weakness and I remember how much they hated being weak. In StarClan they will be young again…" Fireheart blinked at Tigerstar's words. "But Runningwind was _young_. He was spirited and had so much life left in him. If he had just stayed in camp—"

"Tigerstar," Fireheart spoke softly, "Don't blame yourself for his death. It was his choice to come and fight, and perhaps if he had stayed in camp he would've lived, but that's no guarantee that no one else would have died. He will be missed, but don't make his sacrifice for nothing." Tigerstar looked at Fireheart, and for a moment nothing was said between the two.

"Thank you, Fireheart. I… I think I needed that." Fireheart nodded to Tigerstar and turned to leave.

"Wait-" Fireheart stopped and turned back to Tigerstar, "Do you think… Could you maybe… stay?" Fireheart smiled softly at Tigerstar's fumbled request, and sat back down next to the tom. Tigerstar's eyes showed his thankfulness and Fireheart felt that feeling again. Fireheart rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes.

After some time, Fireheart felt Tigerstar's breathing even out and he cracked an eye open. What he was met with somewhat surprised Fireheart. Tigerstar looked so… Unguarded and young asleep. For a moment Fireheart recalled words that had been spoken to him in a dream, but they were washed away too quick for Fireheart to completely remember.

Fireheart closed his eyes once more and let sleep come over him, a smile on his face and warmth in his heart.

 **-break-**

 **and it's revealed that im gay! Fire's gay! Tiger's probably gay? who knows? haha yeah. thoughts? anybody?**


	10. Interlude of Sand and Spots

**wow it's the 10-year anniversary can u believe it? haha i'm just kidding. also whaaaaaaaaaat even is this chapter. it just. happened. and then just. ran away from me. yeah. uh, quick _WARNING_ there is some pretty disturbing imagery at the end, so if that's not your stuff, feel free to skip it.**

 **-break-**

It had been almost a full moon since Runningwind's death. The worst of Greenleaf's heat had faded, and the apprentices were as exuberant as ever. Tigerstar and Fireheart had a mutual understanding of not speaking of the night of Runningwind's death, and the more days passed, the more exhausting and heart-wrenching that became. Fireheart had been in a rough mood that day, when Sandstorm approached him.

"Okay, that's enough moping, it's time to get off your rear and do some work." Fireheart started at her voice but smiled at her words. He lifted himself onto his paws and stretched himself out.

"Well then, great and mighty Sandstar, what would you have this poor, meek apprentice do?" Fireheart spoke in a mocking air and Sandstorm laughed at him.

"We're going to go hunting. Maybe that will lighten you up." Fireheart smiled at his friend, and Sandstorm grinned back.

The sun was warm and pleasant on Fireheart's back, and the prey in the forest was plentiful. The two cats hunted for some time before either of them spoke again.

"Sandstorm… Can I ask you something?" Fireheart asked hesitantly. Sandstorm purred at him.

"You just did!" Fireheart glared at her. "Okay! Okay! I was just kidding! What is it?" Fireheart looked down at his paws.

"So I like a cat. A lot. A _lot_ a lot. And he-er she and I kind of had a moment a while back, but h-she hasn't said anything about it since, and I don't know if it's because she didn't actually like me or if it's because she's too embarrassed about it." Sandstorm gave Fireheart a knowing smile at his first slip up, and he felt his pelt heat up.

"It seems to me," Sandstorm began, "That you both have the same problem. That you're both too proud to admit your feelings. And trust me when I say you both have them for each other." Fireheart felt his heart leap at Sandstorm's words, but he shook himself slightly.

"And what about _you_?" Sandstorm went rigid. "Wh-what about me?" Fireheart gave Sandstorm a toothy smile.

"You've been prancing around camp for over two moons now, like you cured greencough forever or something." Sandstorm looked at Fireheart with wide eyes and a dumbfounded face. "So have you met your _certain someone_? A certain someone who may or may not end up curing greencough herself?" Sandstorm stood suddenly.

"Y-you!" Sandstorm sputtered out, and Fireheart laughed at her affronted face.

"You better not tell anyone or…" Sandstorm trailed off and Fireheart smirked at her.

"Or you'll do what? Tell on me to _Cinderpelt_?" Sandstorm suddenly gained a wicked look and Fireheart's smirk slipped off his face.

"I'll tell Tigerstar. Not about _me_ , but about _you_!" Fireheart jumped up, fur bristling slightly.

"You wouldn't!" Fireheart meowed, anxiety and embarrassment making his fur feel itchy and hot. Sandstorm grinned at him.

"I'll only keep quiet if you do the same." For a moment the two simply stared at each other, stuck in stalemate. Then they both burst out laughing. The two both knew the other would never reveal the other's secrets. Then the moment was interrupted by a certain gray tom.

"Hey! Both of you shut it! You're scaring off all the prey!" Graystripe meowed in annoyance. Fireheart cast a questioning look towards his friend.

"You mean your lumbering pawsteps _didn't_ scare off all the prey this time?" Graystripe jerked back at that, but recovered quickly, throwing himself at a protesting Fireheart.

"I'll show _you_ lumbering pawsteps!" Sandstorm joined into the tussle after a moment, and the three enjoyed a nice moment that made them feel like kittens again. After a bit, they all collapsed in a heap with Sandstorm on top. The three were all laughing breathlessly, and Fireheart couldn't help but be thankful for his two closest friends still being with him.

"So Graystripe," Fireheart started, causing both cats to blink down at him, "Have you heard that Sandstorm has a _mate_?" Sandstorm let out a nervous laugh as Graystripe let out a loud gasp. The two knew that Graystripe could never be left in the dark about things like this.

"Is it Cinderpelt!?" The smaller two blinked. Graystripe had figured it out that quickly? Had Sandstorm been that obvious?

"Y-yeah. Cinderpelt and I are mates." Sandstorm muttered. "You can't tell anyone though, because she's a medicine cat." Graystripe gave Sandstorm a grin.

"Your secret's safe with me." Graystripe meowed. Sandstorm sighed in relief, before casting a glance at Fireheart.

"Since we're talking about secrets, Fireheart has a crush on Tigerstar." Graystripe blinked.

" _Really_? Tigerstar? Like, the cat who killed— uh, y'know?" Graystripe said quietly, stumbling over his words. Fireheart winced at the mention of what could be either Redtail or Bluestar.

"Yeah. That Tigerstar." Fireheart muttered dejectedly. Sandstorm swatted at Graystripe's ears.

"Look what you've done now! After all my work to brighten his mood and you send it crashing back down!" Sandstorm rolled with Graystripe to the side and the two started tussling again. Graystripe's little cries of 'Ow!' got a laugh out of Fireheart, which caused Sandstorm to look up a wink at him.

 **-break-**

That night, as Fireheart went to sleep in the warriors' den, he found himself in a starry forest and confronted by a familiar she-cat. It was Spottedleaf! Fireheart was about to rush over to her when he paused. Sure, he had loved her before, but now? Now it felt like a silly crush that had been taken too far.

"Fireheart?" Spottedleaf asked, stepping forward, "What's wrong?" Fireheart took a deep breath before speaking.

"Spottedleaf," The she-cat made hesitant eye-contact with him, "I loved you. What I felt was real, if not to you, then to me. But I'm older now. Life has swept me up in its winds and I've moved on. I've… fallen for someone new." Spottedleaf was silent for a moment before smiling at Fireheart.

"Yes, I noticed. It would be the best for both of us if I stopped haunting you, wouldn't it?" Spottedleaf gave Fireheart the brightest smile he had seen on the she-cat in a long time.

"You love Tigerstar don't you?" Fireheart took a moment to process those words, before jumping up and fluffing up.

"Wh-what!? How could you even- how dare you assume- I don't- I don't know what you're talking about!" Fireheart stuttered out, surprising a laugh out of Spottedleaf. She gave him a long look.

"I was wrong about him. I thought he could never change from the path he was destined to take. But I was wrong. Let's see how much of his destiny you can change." Spottedleaf touched her nose to Fireheart's forehead and he started as the world around him exploded into flames.

After the flames cleared, Fireheart saw a burnt forest. Fourtrees had fallen, and in the center stood a pile of bones, on top on which was a cat that Fireheart couldn't quite see, but as the world came into focus Fireheart felt a sick feeling twist in his stomach.

On top of the pile of bones—from which poured a sea of blood—was a small black cat wearing Tigerstar's skin, sliced open down the stomach. Fireheart attempted to back away, but when he did, his foot made contact with something squishy.

Fireheart turned in horror to find all his clan lying dead behind him. Their blood formed a new cat with pitch black fur and a single white paw—the cat from the bone pile—who spoke only once saying-

" _Wake up_." Fireheart jerked upwards, shaking slightly. It felt as though he had just run to mothermouth and back, and Fireheart let his head collapse back into his nest. He looked around to find his clan safe and sleeping around him, and decided to simply go back to sleep. He would need his strength for the gathering tomorrow.

 **-break-**

 **i really don't know what came over me at the end there. i just really wanted to write a nightmare sequence i guess. WELP. Bye for now! And for a while! I'm not kidding! The next chapter is going to take forever to write!**

 **reviews feed my hollow heart please have mercy on my soul**


	11. Clan of Death - Part 1

**haha so this is kinda short even though it's been ages soz.**

 **-break-**

Fireheart still refused to talk about his feelings to Tigerstar, and the two still stood in an awkward position in their relationship. But that could be addressed at a later date. Tonight was a gathering night, and it was time to see Darkstar again, as well as probably argue some with Leopardstar over sunningrocks.

Fireheart stood by his leader while they led ThunderClan into fourtrees. Fireheart noticed Leopardstar and Darkstar speaking together by the great rock. The ShadowClan and RiverClan warriors also looked a bit… mingled. Fireheart narrowed his eyes at the two newest leaders. He briefly wondered if Tigerstar had noticed when Darkstar and Leopardstar spotted Tigerstar and began climbing the great rock.

Tallstar and Tigerstar joined the two leaders, and after a moment Tallstar stepped forward to speak, but he was shouldered to the side by Darkstar.

"Leopardstar and I have an announcement to make." Darkstar spoke out to the Clans below.

"After much discussion and convincing on my part, our Clans have decided to come together to be joint led by me and Leopardstar. We call ourselves MoonClan." Cats gasped at these words. Fireheart himself inhaled sharply. To name a cat moon was forbidden, as the Moon was sacred.

"We ask that the other Clans join MoonClan as to ensure that all the Clans can finally live together peacefully like they were always meant to." Tallstar hissed at the black tabby's demands.

"As if either of us would ever join you!" Tallstar hissed, moving to stand farther from Darkstar and Leopardstar. Tigerstar's own fur fluffed up. Darkstar simply smiled at the two.

"You will be given a moon to think it over, and if you come to conclusion I-we don't like… well, let's not ruin the surprise." Darkstar smile sickly sweet and jumped down, gesturing for his two Clans to follow him.

After ShadowClan and RiverClan had left, ThunderClan and WindClan exploded in outrage. The two leaders tried to calm their cats as Fireheart tried to think of a way out of this. Just as a cloud began to block the moon above, Fireheart leaped up onto the Great Rock beside Tallstar and Tigerstar.

"Cats of ThunderClan and WindClan!" Fireheart called out, and the cats below quieted. There were still murmurs, but at less volume. Tallstar and Tigerstar looked over to him in surprise and the cloud about to obscure the moon split, leaving light to shine down upon the hollow.

"While this supposed 'MoonClan' wishes for us to join them, we will not because we are warriors who are proud to carry the names of our Clans." A few affirming shouts came from below, but before they could rise, Fireheart continued.

"However, as proud as we are as separate entities, there come times when the Clans _must_ come together to face a common enemy. And in this case if ThunderClan and WindClan attempt to resist MoonClan separately, they will fail. But perhaps together we might stand a chance." protesting mutters and concerned cries once more filled the hollow before Tigerstar stepped forward next to Fireheart.

"I believe that Fireheart is right." the cats below silenced, "ThunderClan and WindClan are both powerful Clans, and if one of us fought RiverClan or ShadowClan by themselves, we would win. But no Clan can face two Clans alone. We do not have to move into the other's' camp, but it might be useful to set up a warning system of sort, so that MoonClan can't take us by surprise." Tallstar mulled over the idea for a moment before turning to Tigerstar and Fireheart.

"WindClan will form an alliance with ThunderClan and I agree to set up a warning system so long as we remain separate, and will not owe anything to ThunderClan." The cats seemed alright with this compromise. Tigerstar nodded at the WindClan leader.

"And ThunderClan will owe nothing to WindClan." Fireheart jumped back down beside Deadfoot, not staying as the leaders came up with a plan of defence. Deadfoot shot Fireheart a thankful glance.

"I'm glad you've done all this for us." Deadfoot murmured. Fireheart purred back.

"If MoonClan attacks ThunderClan you'll be able to return the favor!" Fireheart meowed, and Deadfoot cast a disapproving glance towards ShadowClan.

"MoonClan…" Deadfoot glanced back towards the cats that were preparing to leave.

"I suppose that would make us SunClan." Deadfoot purred in amusement. Fireheart blinked. That… could actually be a good name for the united force that had become of ThunderClan and WindClan.

"SunClan it is." Fireheart said softly, surprising Deadfoot slightly. He then nodded at Fireheart.

"Let's hope the next time we see each other will be here in a moon's time." Fireheart nodded to his fellow deputy as the black tom walked towards his Clan.

 **-break-**

Tallstar and Tigerstar set up a fairly well functioning warning system in case either Clan was attacked, but in the end that turned out to not actually be needed. A moon passed and no signs of aggression came from the borders of ShadowClan and RiverClan besides continued markers.

By the time the next gathering was due, the cats of "SunClan" were tense. They had gathered many warriors and stood together preparing to enter fourtrees. Fireheart stood near the front with Tigerstar, Tallstar, and Deadfoot. As the united Clans entered the hollow they were met once more with the mingled ShadowClan and RiverClan warriors and their leaders standing atop the great rock.

Many cats stood but were ordered to sit by Darkstar who sat smug and powerful next to Leopardstar who looked a little uncomfortable all things considered. Darkstar addressed the cats that had entered.

"So? Have either of you changed your minds? Decided living in peace was better than the constant state of war the Clans would live in otherwise?" Fireheart's fur bristled and many cats around him hissed.

"You could never bring peace to the forest! You threatening to kill us proves that!" Tigerstar yelled out to Darkstar. Fireheart's claws unsheathed and many SunClan pressed together.

"Oh, you assume that I will be the one to kill you, but oh no," Darkstar stood and gestured to the trees behind him. " _They_ will."

Suddenly collared cats started slinking out from the cover of the trees and brush. Their collars were pierced through with teeth and claws—some still covered in blood. As they settled to a stop before the great rock, Fireheart felt fear flood through him.

Since his first dream of the black cat who wore Tigerstar's pelt, Fireheart had been having continuous nightmares about this small black cat with a single white paw and his bloodied collar. And now, at the front, stood a small black cat with a single white paw. At first glance this cat seemed to be nothing more than another cat amongst the crowd, perhaps an apprentice even, but Fireheart knew better.

"ThunderClan, WindClan," Darkstar spoke, a maniacal grin on his face, "I present to you, _BloodClan_!"

 **-break-**

 **so, chapter 11 was split up hopefully just into two chapters but it might be split further idk. also, dat cliffhanger tho**

 **reviews motivate me i guess**


	12. Clan of Death - Part 2

**hhhhhh I RISE FROM THE FIERY GRIPS OF HEEEEEECK TO GIVE YOU THE ALMOST LAST CHAPTER. im so sorry it took so long i just... _really_ wasn't in the mood to write for the longest time. bUT HERE WE ARE WITH A MONSTER OF A CHAPTER.**

 **-break-**

Fireheart felt as though his blood had turned to ice as Darkstar leapt down to stand next to the small black tom. The black tabby flashed his teeth at the SunClan cats and then turned to the collared cats—BloodClan—and spoke.

"BloodClan, attack!" The cats that had come together to form SunClan tensed and prepared for—nothing. The BloodClan cats didn't move a mouse length. Darkstar's smile slipped off his face, replaced by a confused frown.

"What are you all doing just standing there!?" Darkstar growled, becoming quickly and visibly frustrated. "Attack!" The small black tom was the one who answered.

"BloodClan answers to me and me only. They will only follow my orders." Darkstar let out an angered growl and stalked over to the black cat.

"Then you order them to attack!" Darkstar growled, fur bristling. The black tom looked away.

"I never quite realized how _annoying_ your orders were until now." He said softly. With a roar of anger, Darkstar leaped at the small black cat, claws unsheathed when—in the blink of an eye—the smaller tom ducked underneath him and slashed upward into the smoky tabby's stomach. Fireheart recalled his nightmares and his eyes widened realizing that this could have been Tigerstar.

Darkstar fell to the ground next to the small tom who began licking his claws. The tabby's body spasmed for a moment before stilling. It then gurgled to life, but the cats around him watched in horror as he stilled again, cycling through almost life and death again nine times before finally, Darkstar was dead.

"Who…" Tigerstar began weakly, "Who are you?" Tigerstar spoke louder now, looking up into the cold icy blue eyes of the small tom.

"I am Scourge," The cat spoke, "Leader of BloodClan and the new owner of this forest." Cats recoiled at that. Scourge looked at them, and despite his size, Fireheart had the feeling that Scourge was looking down on them.

"This forest has an abundance of prey, far more than twolegplace will ever hold. So, I want this forest for my own. You have until the next half-moon to leave, and after that, my Clan will not hesitate to strike you down where you stand." Scourge waited for no reply, and gestured for his cats to follow him as he left.

Now that the threat was gone, Fireheart decided to look at the other cats' reactions. Tigerstar and Tallstar both looked tense and horrified, Leopardstar and Blackfoot both had a mixture of relief and terror in their eyes, and many cats looked restless and nervous.

"Blackfoot…" Leopardstar spoke after a moment, turning to the ShadowClan deputy, "Shall we agree to disband MoonClan?" the spotted she-cat asked softly. Blackfoot nodded wordlessly. Tallstar stepped closer to the two and their cats.

"Leopardstar, Blackfoot, as the leaders of your two Clans you understand we must fight for our land." the two cats started at his words and worried murmurs floated through the cats.

"We can't fight _that_!" Leopardstar yowled, fear evident in her voice, "He killed Darkstar! All nine of his lives, gone in one blow!" many affirming meows came from all of the gathered cats.

"How do we know if we don't try?" Many cats—including Fireheart—sent a look of surprise at Blackfoot. The white tom stepped forward.

"I have done many terrible things—many to the other Clans, many more to my own—and I may never atone for that. But maybe fighting for my Clan—for all the Clans—I can gain the trust of my Clan. ShadowClan has always been the Clan too easily corrupted, the Clan the was supposed to fill the others with fear, but now ShadowClan must move past its history of blood and violence, and now we _all_ must come together to fight this abomination." Fireheart was genuinely surprised to hear such words from _Blackfoot_ of all cats. But he was still thankful as cats started agreeing with him.

Tallstar dipped his head at the new leader, "Then at the half moon, we will all come together and fight off BloodClan. You should go to the moonstone tomorrow night to recieve your nine lives." Blackfoot nodded to Tallstar and called for his Clan to leave. Leopardstar's eyes flashed with worry as she left with her Clan.

Tallstar and Tigerstar nodded to each other, before both leaders led their Clan to their separate territories. On the walk home, Tigerstar spoke with Fireheart about the coming battle.

"ShadowClan and RiverClan we could fight, we know their techniques and have fought against them before, if separately, but these cats are an unknown besides the fact that their leader can kill a cat nine times over." Fireheart thought about this for a moment.

"I know a cat. A couple cats if the first one doesn't work out." Fireheart finally said. Tigerstar relaxed slightly and smiled at Fireheart. Fireheart felt his pelt heat slightly as he continued.

"I'll go talk to them tomorrow."

 **-break-**

"BloodClan? Oh, every cat around here knows about BloodClan." Fireheart smiled at his old friend.

"So you can tell me about them then?" Fireheart asked hopefully, but Smudge just shook his head.

"Nope. I've never met one, but a friend of mine has! She said his name was 'Erbarly' or something. What kind of a name is that, right?" Smudge purred. Fireheart blinked. 'Erbarly' must have been Barley!

"Well, even if you don't know much about BloodClan, you've given me a lead. Thanks Smudge!" Fireheart meowed, before turning and jumping off the fence the two stood on.

"No problem! Visit more! Princess is having another litter!" Fireheart blinked in surprise at the last comment, but decided to investigate it more later. He would head out to Barley's barn that night, hopefully skirting around Blackfoot.

 **-break-**

"So would you care to enlighten me as to why we are on the path to Mothermouth?" Tigerstar asked, looking a little ruffled. Fireheart had dragged the tom out of his den and forced him to begin the trek without traveling herbs or a full night's rest.

"You'll see." Tigerstar groaned at those words.

"You do realize Blackfoot is going to get his nine lives? We won't be able to intrude on that!" Tigerstar hissed quietly. Fireheart rolled his eyes.

"We're on the path to Mothermouth but we're not actually going to _Mothermouth_." Fireheart meowed back. Tigerstar sighed and continued to let Fireheart guide them to their destination.

On the way the two came across a WindClan patrol made of Onewhisker, Gorsepaw, and Mudclaw. Mudclaw remained completely composed, and dipped his head at the two, but Onewhisker brightened slightly at the sight of Fireheart, and Gorsepaw fluffed up a bit in excitement. Fireheart smiled at the two and nodded back to Mudclaw before continuing onwards.

The two arrived at the barn just as the sun started to peak over the horizon. The days were getting shorter, and it wouldn't be long before all the trees would become vibrant oranges, reds, and yellows, matching Fireheart's fur for once.

As Fireheart was about to jump into the barn, he realized that Ravenpaw was in there. The Ravenpaw that Fireheart and Graystripe had hidden at Barley's barn to protect him from _Tigerstar_. The same Tigerstar that stood just behind him now.

"Hey, Tigerstar?" The tabby looked up at Fireheart, "do you think you could stay behind for now?" Tigerstar narrowed his eyes at Fireheart, but stood down, settling by the doorway. Fireheart walked in, pawsteps soft and soon found Ravenpaw.

"Fireheart!" The black tom smiled as he saw his old friend, and trotted over.

"How is everyone?" Fireheart quickly realized that Ravenpaw probably didn't even know that Bluestar was dead, and realized he had a lot of explaining to do first.

"Well, uh, a lot has changed since we last spoke. Bluestar lost her last life a while back… Tigerstar is leader now—he has been for a while." Ravenpaw sucked in a quick breath, his fur bristling slightly.

"And I uh, I know what you're thinking, but trust me when I say he's gotten… different." Ravenpaw blinked at Fireheart in confusion. "Different _how_?" Ravenpaw asked, suspicion painting his voice.

"I think leadership or maybe deputyship or something mellowed him out a little. He's a good leader. A good cat now. He's changed." Ravenpaw narrowed his eyes at Fireheart, looking for something. After a moment though, he sighed.

"Well what did you need?" Fireheart smiled at his friend. "Well I was wondering if-"

" _Ravenpaw_?" Fireheart flinched at the sound of Tigerstar's voice, and he whipped around, eyes wide. Ravenpaw calmly stepped up next to him.

"Congratulations on becoming leader Tigerstar." Ravenpaw's voice was flat and cold, revealing that the black tom likely knew how Tigerstar had achieved his rank. Tigerstar looked as if he had just seen a living ghost, which, admittedly, was understandable, seeing as he thought Ravenpaw long dead.

"Tigerstar I-I can explain-" "No." Surprisingly enough, it was Ravenpaw who cut Fireheart off. "If Tigerstar has any issues about this then he should say them to _me_." Tigerstar flinched at Ravenpaw's tone, and looked down.

"No, I understand." Tigerstar spoke softly. Fireheart blinked at the dark tabby tom.

"I thought… I don't know… but I was a threat to you, and Fireheart knew that. He did the right thing. Something I now see." Tigerstar meowed softly. Ravenpaw stared quietly at him for a few heartbeats before turning back to Fireheart

"So, you came here for a reason _other_ than Tigerclaw-er Tigerstar, right?" Fireheart nodded.

"I was hoping to speak with Barley about something." Ravenpaw turned and called out to his barnmate. The black and white tom returned the call with a tired groan. Fireheart walked over to Barley, tentatively leaving Ravenpaw with Tigerstar who looked very uncomfortable.

The plump tom grumbled when Fireheart walked over, but looked up at him nonetheless.

"So, what did you need from me?" Fireheart shuffled his paws a little, almost afraid to answer.

"Were you part of BloodClan?" Fireheart asked bluntly after a moment. Barley tensed slightly, eyes widening.

"How do you know about BloodClan?" Barley said, sitting up.

"BloodClan has come to the forest and is threatening to take it for their own and kill any cat who defies their wishes." Fireheart said, trying not to let the immense fear he felt leak into his voice. Barley was silent for a moment.

"BloodClan… is ruthless… but their weakness is that they are united by their fear of Scourge, not by shared faith in each other and in their ancestors. Without Scourge, they will fall, and Scourge will fall because the only thing he will ever believe in is his own claws and teeth. But that is all I can say on the matter." Fireheart nodded, thankful for what little Barley could tell. The two headed back towards Tigerstar and Ravenpaw.

As the leader and deputy prepared to leave, Tigerstar paused. "Ravenpaw, would you like to return home?" Ravenpaw blinked at Tigerstar, and Fireheart turned a confused gaze to his leader. "You may have left, and your friends and family may think you're dead, but they're still there and would accept you. Barley could join as well if he wished." Ravenpaw gave Tigerstar a stern look before replying.

"I _am_ home. Going back to ThunderClan would only open up old wounds. That and I would be an outcast. I knew what would happen should I leave." Tigerstar seemed almost dejected for a moment, but straightened and turned away. Fireheart gave one last glance at the two, before following suit.

 **-break-**

Tonight was the night. The moon was perfectly halved by shadows, and Tigerstar was gathering warriors. Snowpaw would stay behind with the elders and with Mousefur who had revealed to her clanmates not long ago that she was pregnant with Longtail's kits—making the tom almost jump with joy—and would be kitting any day now.

Yellowfang decided to return to duty for this battle, much to Fireheart's worry. Willowpelt had left her kits in the care of Mousefur, and every other warrior had come to join the fight.

And now, Fireheart stood watching as the four leaders of the four Clans plotted out how they intended to send in their warriors. Fireheart felt a tug of worry hearing he would be fighting a ways away from Tigerstar, and as cats started to split up, Fireheart wondered for a moment if this would be the last battle the Clans ever faced. Fireheart blinked as Tigerstar approached him, and as seconds passed, the two simply stood there, both looking nervously at the other.

"Good luck out there. And, uh… In case one of us dies out there… I'd like you to know-" Tigerstar paused, seemingly fumbling for words. Fireheart felt his heart twist tighter with each passing moment as Tigerstar remained silent. "Fireheart, I-"

"I love you." Fireheart spoke softly, and Tigerstar started slightly, but before anything else could be said, Fireheart had turned and dashed off to where his group was already separating from the rest.

Fireheart stood near the front as one of the higher ranking cats in his group, and thus had a good view of the four leaders as they approached Scourge. He could not hear their words, but he did hear the call to attack.

And then everything started phasing together. Fireheart leapt into a fray of screaming cats and tore at a silver she-cat's throat and she was dead. Fireheart fought side by side with Stonefur and watched as a heavy black and white tom got the better of RiverClan's deputy.

Fireheart felt rage swell in him and he clawed at this cat, and suddenly his former apprentice and nephew was next to him, and the two brought down this hulking cat. When the tom ceased moving, a couple BloodClan cats noticed and turned to flee. Fireheart blinked in surprise before realizing this was a cat that he had always seen standing by Scourge, so he must be high-ranked or something similar.

Fireheart looked around, the haze of battle still muddling his thoughts, when he saw a lithe tabby she-cat standing over Bramblepaw, claws poised to kill. Fireheart felt panic swell in him, and his paws were moving before he could force them to. He hurtled into the she-cat and knocked the breath out of both of them.

Winded, Fireheart lay prone on top of the she-cat for a few heartbeats, and it was then that he smelled something on her. It was… _milk_? Fireheart jolted slightly and was kicked off. He stood on shaky paws, trying to regain his footing, as the tabby she-cat hissed violently at him.

Now that he had a moment of peace, Fireheart realized this she-cat was scarred and thin. He hesitated in fighting against her— _a queen_ —and she took that advantage readily, launching herself at him, claws unsheathed. The two kicked and scratched at each other until Fireheart got the better of her, pinning her underneath him. He also realized where they were, which was near the edge of fourtrees, by the forest.

"Go." Fireheart hissed at her, and the she-cat looked puzzled as he let her up. "There's a tunnel under the Thunderpath that way, hide there and if I don't come find you by morning, _run_. Now _go_!" The she-cat scrambled off into the trees, looking scared and nervous. Fireheart could only hope now that he would live to find that she-cat.

Fireheart's thoughts were cut off by an anguished wail. _That was Tawnypaw_! Fireheart looked around frantically for his apprentice, when his gaze came to an abrupt stop on Tigerstar. Tigerstar's fallen body, and Scourge standing triumphantly over it. _No_. Anger and an agonizing feeling of sadness pushed away the logical thought that Tigerstar could just get back up, and Fireheart pushed through the throng of battling cats, towards one cat in particular and Fireheart threw himself at the small black tom with one white paw.

Scourge looked briefly surprised and was then tackled to the ground where Fireheart clawed at his face. Scourge pushed against Fireheart, but the problem with being small is that once you were pinned by a bigger cat, it was tough to get back up. And Fireheart did _not_ hesitate, going straight for Scourge's neck.

As Fireheart bit into the small tom's neck, a strange sensation washed through him. He felt a stinging pain in his stomach, which was quickly washed away by numbness, and suddenly Fireheart was on the ground and it was so… So… Quiet? Fireheart didn't want to think about why that shouldn't be, though. He was… just… so… _tired_.

 **-break-**

Fireheart blinked. He couldn't seem to recall what he'd just been doing, and that shook him. It was _important_ , and terribly so, but he just couldn't quite think of what that was…

"Fireheart." The orange tom looked up to see _Bluestar_! He rushed forward, and suddenly realized something was wrong. He felt _wrong_. Too light, too energized, too… _young_. He looked at Bluestar, confusion and fear creeping through his being, when everything suddenly came back to him.

And almost as if a monster had just run him over, Fireheart realized what had happened; He was _dead_. Bluestar, though, smiled warmly, as though she knew something he did not.

"Fireheart," Bluestar spoke again, "I believe you know what just happened." Fireheart felt his throat constrict—he didn't want to die, he couldn't die, he _couldn't_ —"And I want you to know, we didn't expect this to happen." Fireheart tilted his head in confusion.

"You see, Fireheart, time isn't just a straight path, or not really. It is a branch, like a tree's. And just like a tree has many branches, so does time. But just like all branches have the same leaves, So does each branch of time hold the same cats. And you, Fireheart, are an important cat, no matter the branch. And so, we cannot lose you in this one." Fireheart only found himself more confused at this talk of time and trees.

"What does this have to do with me being dead?" Fireheart asked. Bluestar's smile widened, and she pressed her nose to Fireheart's forehead. Suddenly it felt as though Fireheart had been plunged into a frosted river, and life rushed through his veins.

"The Clans cannot afford to lose you. And so, with this life, I give you the strength to keep pushing until the Clans need not your leadership anymore." And Fireheart _woke up_.

 **-break-**

Fireheart rolled with his fall and realized that the gaping wound on his stomach was simply gone. Scourge started—shocked that a cat he had very clearly just felled was now standing again. Fireheart took that shock and leapt forth, catching Scourge's neck in between his teeth and biting down. A simple _snap_ and Scourge fell limp—dead.

Fireheart looked up and realized he was just below the Great Rock. He clawed his way up, and once he was at the top, he yowled out below, " _Scourge is dead_!" Many cats of BloodClan turned to his voice and some fled immediately at the realization. Others looked for their leader, and upon finding that Fireheart spoke the truth, fled with their Clanmates.

The remaining few were either killed or fled knowing they could not win this battle. Fireheart slipped down as cats all around cheered and celebrated together—cats from all clans and all corners of Clan life rejoicing in this shared victory. For, for the first time in a long time, the Clans had won _together_.

 **-break-**

 **i'm gonna save the tear-stained last message for the actual final chapter which should be out tomorrow if i don't fuck up, but we'll see.**


	13. Conclusion

**hey guys! the final chapter is here today as promised! it's... really short, but it's a wrap-up chapter. BUT THIS IS A BIG DAY FOR ME, GUYS, because this is my first ever actual completed longer than a one-shot fanfiction. please do read my heartfelt message at the bottom.**

 **-break-**

After the battle was won, many cats simply stayed at fourtrees, too exhausted to return home. Fireheart snuck away to find the tabby she-cat—"My name's Abigail, what's your's?"—and told her to get her kits and come back here. (Fireheart would later ask Tigerstar to let Abigail and her kits into ThunderClan, and of course the tom would begrudgingly do so.)

The death tolls were high, the most noticeable being the deputies of RiverClan and WindClan—Stonefur and Deadfoot. Tigerstar lost a life, and so did Tallstar. Willowpelt died, and Graystripe would later mourn with Whitestorm. Whitestorm himself had one of his hind legs torn clean off. He didn't die only thanks to the helpful paws of Cinderpelt and the newly minted medicine cat, Littlecloud. Whitestorm protested that he could still hunt and fight, but Yellowfang and Tigerstar both agreed to make him retire early.

RiverClan and ShadowClan's alliance was ripped to shreds and left for the crows to pick it over, but ThunderClan and WindClan held an unsteady peace. On the way back Tawnypaw had smugly bragged to her siblings about how it had been her mentor that had taken down Scourge—Bramblepaw, Stormpaw, and Featherpaw had tackled the she-cat to the ground and told her how big her head was getting.

Once back in camp, ThunderClan found that Snowpaw had successfully delivered Mousefur's kits the previous night. Longtail spent the rest of the day in the nursery with Mousefur, Forestkit, and Palekit. Also, Tigerstar pulled Fireheart into his den with a stern " _We need to talk_."

"I can't believe you had the _nerve_ to try and take on Scourge by _yourself_ , you _know_ I would've just gotten right back up and I got up and I thought you were _dead_ and-" Fireheart listened intently to each of Tigerstar's words, but never could have foreseen the next few, "-I thought I'd never get to tell you back that I loved you and-"

"Wait, what?" Fireheart blinked, hoping and praying that he had heard right. Tigerstar took a deep breath, centering himself.

"Fireheart. For all that you are a stupidly brave, stupidly loyal, and unendingly frustrating cat, I can't help but find myself falling in love with everything you are. So Fireheart, to answer what you told me before the battle, and to finish what I was about to say, I love you." Fireheart felt in this moment that StarClan themselves could not ruin this.

The two fell asleep curled together for the second time ever, and Fireheart thanked whatever force—StarClan, or perhaps something greater—that gave him this happy ending. Whatever came next, he was glad to have this now.

 **THE END.**

 **When i first wrote this story, it was just an idea. An idea that could be a story someday, but—like most of my other ideas—probably wouldn't. I don't know what possessed me to put this idea down in words, but I did. And I want you all to know that I couldn't be happier that I did.**

 **I've been having a rough couple of years, and this was something that i genuinely enjoyed. One of the few things I have genuinely enjoyed in a while. And I want to thank every reader that's given my story a chance, whether it be someone who found it years after this final chapter is put up, or was one of the people who saw it when it first came out and gave it a look through.**

 **Thank you all for sticking with me for this, and I want you all to know that no matter who you are, what background you came from, or anything else, that even if I will never meet you, just the thought that you and so many others decided to sift through my dumb warrior cats fanfiction makes me love you with the same fiery passion that I love my friends and family.**

 **Thank you all so much, and until next time!**

 **-break-**

 **P.S. i'll be posting a sequel that's a series of one-shots later, but until then,**

 **fin.**


	14. Sequel Up!

**HEY YOU!**

Yes you! Did you like reading Tigerstar's Deputy? Do you want more Tigerstar's Deputy content? Then check out the sequel! Yeah! It exists!

It's currently just a baby sequel with one actual chapter, but maybe one day with your support, it could be great!

 **So do me a HUGE favor and check it out! Tell me what you think!**

(it's called Tigerstar's Deputy: The One-Shot Sequel Series)


End file.
